The Storm is coming
by Haneru
Summary: Everything let back to heroes. And everything would end with Heroes. Once and for all. A villain OC.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I'm back after being MIA since 2009. I'm hopefully a lot more mature and my writing style is a lot better. Reading my old stories makes me cringe, RIP. Hopefully you guys like this new story. I'm still working on the character and their motivation. But we'll see what happens.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The apartment they lived in was an okay location in an okay part of town. There was crime, but it was quiet. On the plaque leading to the apartment was the name "Hirano".

The apartment was in okay shape. Beer bottles littered the entrance, neatly placed on the side of the wall ready for recycling.

Standing in the kitchen was a 14-year-old child. They had medium length choppy red hair tied in a small pony tail with light blue eyes.

Hana sighed. They were getting old at 14 years old.

Hana cut the vegetables and salted the fish for tonight's dinner waiting with bated breath for their Father to open the door.

They stared at the cutting board and he quickly and quietly chopped away. One can never know what Father's mood could be.

Some days he couldn't bear to look at his child. His red hair like his own. But Hana's face and eyes were like staring at his dead wife's eyes and he couldn't take the pain any longer. Using violence to quench his own guilt of not being there for his wife when she left for work that day. He punished himself through alcohol and sometimes would get violent with Hana, imaging his wife's ghost was punishing him for not walking his wife to work that day.

Using his hand against his child whenever he caught Hana using the wind quirk they had inherited, Hana often went to bed covered in bandages wincing whenever he turned in bed. If Hana used the wind quirk to try and defend themselves, father would get more violent. Screaming at him to never use that quirk. The quirk that got his mother, his wife killed in the first place.

The saving grace was he wasn't home during the day or at night. But he was always home for dinner. Family dinners were a quiet affair

Ever since Mom died...

Hana was only 11 years old when Mom passed away. And Dad was never the same.

He began to hate heroes. The heroes that let Mom die. He also began to hate Hana's quirk. Which was the same as his Mother's quirk, wind control.

Saki Hirano had a wind quirk that let her control the wind. She wasn't a hero by any means but felt compelled to help when she could. One day she was on her way to work at the local hospital. As Saki walked to work there was an apartment on fire. Some heroes were already on the scene, trying to put the fire out. Saki saw people that needed help. She ran showing her hospital ID. She used the wind to safely get people out of the burning building. It only took a few minutes. Unbeknownst to everyone in the area the fire was reaching closer and closer to the furnace room where gas was beginning to leak. Once Saki got the last people of the fire the explosion happened.

It happened so fast, Saki in a panic used all the strength she had to push the remaining people out of harm's way, including the heroes as well. As that happened the fire engulfed the entire building and her with it. In the end, there wasn't a body to bury. Saki was hailed a civilian hero, and Hana and her Father, Hiro, lost a wife, a mother and a little sister.

Hana just stared at the cutting board lost in thought. They'd have to pray after they finished cooking dinner they reasoned. They looked over at the shrine in the small apartment by the dining room table.

"My little Hana," they could hear mom whisper. "My precious flower baby."

"Can't change my name," laughs Hana. "Hana isn't the manliest name. But mom picked it... I can be a -a person with a girly name!" huffs Hana. "Screw the haters," Hana muttered cheerfully. Looking like a boy in middle school didn't help with the bullies. Hana knew they weren't a girl and they weren't really a boy. Hana was Hana. They couldn't really help how he felt. And trying to explain it to father was like talking to a rock, or more a diamond.

Hana put the saba in the grill as the rice was half cooked. They turned the heat off the boiling miso soup and put on the lid. With the wind quirk from across the kitchen they slowly floated bowls, plates and chopsticks and set them on the table. If Father knew, they'd be in big trouble. But a secret is meant to be secret.

Hana didn't hate heroes as much as Hiro hated them. They were only 11 when Saki had passed. Memories still very clear, and the feelings of a mother ever present all over the house wherever Hana and Hiro walked. Sometimes it was hard staying in the house. So once Saki had passed Hiro had moved him and his kid to a different part of town away from friends and kindly neighbours willing to help the broken man and his child.

Hana sighed heavily as he watched over the miso soup boiling over the stove and the saba grilling.

They really didn't know what to think. But Hiro did.

After the incident, the Hirano family had gotten some compensation for Saki's efforts on that faithful day. 50% was put in a fund for Hana when he got older. And the other 50% was put in Hiro's bank account. But over the years it was all gone. Used on alcohol to combat the pain and other illegal activities.

Hiro never got over his wife's death and blamed the heroes for not being able to protect anyone that they needed a civilian to help. Someone who didn't sign up for the risk of death.

Hiro didn't tell Hana what he did for a living. Before he was a construction worker for Uraraka's Construction.

Hiro was part of the demolition crew at the construction site. Instead of using tools, he would use his diamond quirk. He would harden his fist and destroy what needed to be demolished.

After the death of his wife he had taken momentary leave from work from "Uraraka's Construction". The owners Mr. Uraraka told him to take all the time he needed. But needing to support his only child he went back to work the next week. Deep set bags under his eyes and his red hair in a perpetual mess, it was a sad sight to behold.

"Hiro!" boomed Mr. Uraraka. Putting one arm around Hiro's shoulders. "How are you and Hana holding up?" he asked quietly. "Anything you need, the missus and I are here. Food, time… we're just next door you know… and Ochako has been asking why Hana isn't around as much anymore. "

Hiro looked at him wearily and shrugged him off. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Hiro realizing how blunt he was with his boss and old friend, changed his tone. "Sorry. I can't impose on you like that. You have a little girl who's not even 5 yet. I'll manage…" he trailed off, slowly walking off.

Mr. Uraraka caught his arm gently.

"Hiro. Anything you need. Don't be afraid to ask."

Hiro just stared at him, unbelieve in his eyes, turned around and walked off. That was the last day Mr. Uraraka ever saw Hiro again. Until the time came he didn't want to believe what his old friend had done.

Over the years, Hiro moved to a more recluse part of town and brought Hana along with him. Hana went to middle school and it was when they were 14 years old everything changed.

Hiro walked in the door breathless.

"Dad?" asked Hana from the kitchen room table, waking up. The food gone cold. Hiro just stared at Hana if seeing a ghost, he was covered in dirt and blood.

Hana froze. "Dad… what's going on" he whispered.

"Hana, we have, I…" Hiro trailed off. He just looked at his wife's shrine and then his eyes went up to the heavens. "Heroes killed your mom Hana," he charged to Hana and held him tight by the shoulders. Hana winced in pain. His dad's diamond quirk digging into his shoulders. "They killed your mother, my wife. They let her die!" he roared.

Hana shook. His father when in these states had gotten verbal, but never truly physical with him using his quirk. Whenever he used his quirk in front of his father, there would be this overwhelming fear and guilt and Hana would end up being smacked to the floor.

"Dad, what did you do?" he whispered.

Hiro's eye got narrower and his eyes slowly lose their sanity. "What I've been doing years now, getting rid of the heroes that killed your mother."

Hana gagged and suddenly felt sick. "What…"

"They deserved judgment" whispered Hiro. "For taking everything away from us. They we're real heroes. They were fakes. They don't care about the common good. The common people," he spat.

Hana just stared open mouth.

Hana's mind raced. All these years, everything made sense. How dad would leave during the day, come home for dinner and then leave again at night. Not coming home till late in the morning. He would come home with a wad of cash on his. Or come home bruised and bloody as if in a fist fight.

And the newspapers articles that had titles. "Hero killer on the loose." "Ground Hog found straggled" "Fire Hose found head smashed in"

Hana swallowed hard. But in a way, they understood. Those heroes were trash. More than once civilians had been killed because of their recklessness. Better off dead than alive.

"You get it now," dad whispered. "Everything I've done is for you. My only child. To get rid of these heroes in disguise to make the world a safer place. Where you'll never be hurt. Not like Saki, ever" he said grip tightening.

Hana winced, blood slowly running down their arm. "Dad, stop…"

Hiro breaking out of his trance unleashed his quirk. "Hana…"

Hana just backed away slowly rubbing their shoulders. "I get it…" Hana said slowly. "Now go eat dinner! It's getting cold," they said pointed at the table.

Hiro laughed and sat down waiting for Hana to warm up the food so they could eat together, like a real family in a long time.

After that night, things got a bit easier. Hana was still uneasy knowing about their dad's illegal activities, but they were the only family they had left. Everyone else was gone.

Hana was in their final term of middle school. As they were walking home past a television store, a crowd of people stood in front of him watching the news and gasping. "The hero killer," they heard.

Hana flinched and ran to the screen.

On the screen was shaky video of a fight, between the number 2 hero Endevour and 'Hero Killer: Diamond" facing a one on one fight. And the hero killer was losing. The background was full of fire and burning rocks. The building heavily damaged in the fist fight.

Hana could tell from the scene that their dad was covered in heavy burns, his skin peeling. He used his quirk over and over again to harden his skin. And if Hana didn't get there soon enough, Hana shook their head forcefully, they didn't want to think about what ifs.

Hana recognized the area as a couple of buildings close to a park close by and ran.

Heart racing as they ran as fast as they could. Hana used their wind quirk to help him move faster. Hoping nothing was going to happen.

What could have happened they thought, dad was always so careful.

Hana skidded to a stop behind a group of on lookers as other heroes tried to maintain calm and prevent any civilians from getting too close.

"Please! Keep away" said one of the heroes. Using his water quirk to keep the fires at bay.

Hana pushed to the front of the crowd. He could see the scene more clearly and it was a worst as he feared. Endevour kept pushing and pushing Hiro to the breaking point. He was clearly losing and there was nothing Hana could do about it. Hiro wasn't planning to back down and neither was Endevour.

Hana clenched their school bag, and ran and dove between the legs of the heroes.

"Hey kid!" yelled one of the heroes with a speed quirk as she tried to grab Hana in time. But Hana used their bag to block the speed hero. As the speed hero got the school bag rather than Hana. Hana dodged and weaved out of their grasp and kept running.

"Dad! Stop!" they screamed.

Endevour and Hiro where locked in arms as Hiro tried to push Endevour off. But Endevour kept using his hell flame, higher and higher.

"A child?" questioned Endevour.

"Hana!" stared Hiro.

"Stop this. Don't do this anymore!" cried Hana.

They tried to run forward as a

"Ah-" cried Hana as a Hero forced them away onto the ground. Hana groaned in pain. Gravel and glass emending into their skin.

Hiro saw his daughter on the ground and saw red. He kicked Endevour and ran to the hero holding daughter down. Fully encased in his diamond quirk.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he roared.

Endevour seeing his open. Used his flames on high and sent them straight to Hiro.

The flames crept all around him, and began to burn the diamond off turning into black carbon.

Hana opened their mouth and let out a wail.

Hiro felt the flames grow hotter and hotter. His diamond quirk peeled away leading to skin and he screamed.

Hana shook staring at their father being burned alive.

Another Hero touched Hana lightly on the head, with her knockout quirk. And Hana knocked unconscious, hearing the dying screams of her father.

Hana woke up with a start.

"Dad-" escaped their lips as they stared at the pale yellow walls of a hospital room. Hana's mind raced and she exhaled slowly. So, dad was most likely dead. And they were in a locked room in a hospital for what observation?

They tried to get up. But as turned to their right side, as restraint was present. A simple white knot and Hana frowned. This wouldn't be able to keep them confined to a bed.

Hana sighed and laid back on the bed, planning what to do next. They're body felt a bit sore from being pushed on the ground like that. But nothing they haven't had worst of.

Hana laid slowly back on to the bed, eyes closed in though. Dad was dead. But Hana didn't feel sad or angry. Just empty. Dad was going insane they could tell and it was all because of Hero society.

So what were the police thinking, they mused.

They were a convicted criminal. Which was most unlikely. But possibly a suspect in the murders as they did try to stop the fight.

They were keeping them under observation cause of serious wounds? Unlikely

They were a witness to the Hero Killer: Diamond's activities and was also his kid

But that raised the question of would they believe them if he tried to lie his way out. Hana knew about his father's killings. But the police didn't know that.

So, Hana reasoned. The best plan of attack was to feint innocence. Seem like a lost kid whose dad had been a criminal and a murder without any knowledge previously. It would make it easier on them to keep living their own life. Hana inwardly sighed. They could feel the wind in the room. And several cameras all aimed at Hana. So Hana had to put on a show eh?

Hana just sighed sadly and let some loose tears fall, not bothering to wipe them. They turned to their right side and curled into a ball and started openly weeping and shaking. A wave of sadness overwhelmed Hana.

Hana would play the unsuspecting distraught daughter. That knew nothing about her Dad's illegal activities and get the hell out of this place. An orphan and no other relatives to look after her. The perfect sympathy sob story smirked Hana behind her mouth. They stopped their shaking and just tried to look and feel genuinely sad.

No one came in for a good hour. So, Hana reasoned they were also figuring what to do. Or just doing a background history on them. They weren't really hiding anything. Middle school student, age 14, orphan, average grades. Nothing noteworthy. Their quirk in the registry was just 'control of wind' and it wasn't very specific. They hadn't even used their quirk to help their father!

Suddenly the door opened and Hana stiffened beneath the hospital blanket.

"Woof," said a voice.

"Woof?" thought Hana.

Hana slowly turned removing the blankets. Their eyes felt puffy and raw and their hair must be a red mess.

By the door was a person with a beagle's head. Dressed in a suit with a Dalmatian tie.

"Hirano Hana," the man, person, dog continued. "I am Tsuragamae Kenji. I am the Chief of the Police Force."

"Uh. Ok" muttered Hana warily. "Can you tell me why I'm here."

"Hmm. Well that is a rather difficult topic. As you very much know now that your father, Hirano Hiro was the 'Hero Killer Diamond' we cannot let you go without a full interview knowing-"

"He lied to me about everything," Hana said angrily. Fist bunched on the blankets shaking. "I don't know why he did it and I don't want to know why." Hana stared at the Chief of Police straight in the eye. They seem to deflate and appear smaller and just weakly said, "I just wanna go home."

The Police Chief just stared at Hana's defeated form, "Ok. But we also have to arrange Child Services…"

Hana quickly rub their face with the hospital gown. "Child services?" gaped Hana, "I can do fine on my own."

"No you can't" said a voice behind the Tsuragamae. Behind him walked a tall slender man with short blondish red hair with plain square glasses, wearing a business suit.

"Who are you?" questioned Hana frowning, not recognizing the strange man.

The man blinked, "I'm your Uncle Hana, Uncle Ginzo. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"Oh, Uncle! It's been so long," exclaimed Hana. Vaguely remembering pictures of their father and their younger brother from when they were younger.

"Ahh yeah. It's nice to see you Hana. I would have hoped in better… conditions."

"So, what's going on here?" questioned Hana.

"Mr. Hirano here, is going to provide you support through this troubled time," said Tsuragamae. "They'll be your new guardian, as your father's will dictates."

"My father's will?" scowled Hana. "What does my father's will have anything to do with all this?"

"It dictates if anything were to happen to him. Even if he is a villain" Hana winced as the Police Chief uttered those words. "He's still obligated to his family and his wishes at the end of his life."

Hana just turned and hummed in response.

"And one of his wishes is that you be taken care of by his brother, Hirano Ginzo. Is that alright? Woof!"

Hana gave a confirmed nod.

"Also, just," he coughed into his hand. "One of my detectives would like to ask some questions. You don't need to answer if you don't as this is a pretty open and closed case."

There was a knock at the door as a tall man in a suit carrying a trench coat walked in. "Mind for some privacy?" he asked.

"Sure Tsukauchi. We'll be outside if you need anything," he said as he closed the door shut behind him, along with Uncle Ginzo.

The man eyed the child still restrained to the bed. He slowly walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Hi, my name is Tsukauchi Naomasa. I'm a detective with the police force," he started. "I was watching the cameras as the Chief was asking you questions. My quirk allows me to tell when people are telling the truth or lying."

"Oh really now," said Hana feigning interest.

"Yes. And just a part of your response to the Chief was rather odd. You're not likely to be charged with anything," he hastily said, noticing Hana's worried expression. "We're just trying to understand what happened, that's all."

"Ah," muttered Hana. "So, which part are you talking about officer?"

"The ' I don't know why he did it' part," he replied. "Did you know he was killing people?"

"I," Hana looked down ashamed. "I had a suspicion but… how do you ask your father that question," Hana muttered, wincing.

Naomasa just stared quietly. He could notice old bruising along her arm. "Hana, did your father hurt you?"

Hana just stared hard at the bed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Naomasa sighed sadly. "OK. Sorry, I over stepped my boundaries. So why were you lying when you said you didn't know why he was killing heroes?"

"Er… Sir. How much do you know about my personal history?" questioned Hana.

Naomasa surprised by the question, "Enough."

"Hmm," hummed Hana staring out the hospital window, lost in thought. "Then you know why father hated and was killing heroes," they said finally.

Naomasa stared at the broken child sitting in the hospital bed. He softly sighed getting up from his chair. "Yes I do." He paused for a moment pulling something out of his jacket. "Here's my card. In case of anything."

Hana took the card staring at the name 'Tsukauchi Naomasa: Police Detective. Code Name: True Man'.

In the end, Hana was never charged with anything just as the Detective had said. A day later they moved into their Uncle's apartment, moving their meager possessions and anything they needed from the old apartment.

In the will that Hiro had left his only daughter was a list. On the list was the usual, leaving her into the care of his younger brother, Hirano Ginzo, the leaving all his worldly possessions to her and a transfer of all his money into her savings. And another one which surprised Hana was the change of their last name, from 'Hirano' to 'Tachibana' her mother's maiden name. Maybe Hiro knew he was going to one day be caught and didn't want his daughter being dragged along.

Hana slowly moved their belongings into their Uncle's flat and sold the apartment. Using the money for other expenses.

As Hana entered their new home the first thing she noticed was the apartment flat was in disarray. There was take out boxes everywhere, old beer bottles, and papers strewn across the floor and the coffee table. The whole place was starting to reek of old food.

"What the fuck," breathed Hana under their breath.

"Hahaha," laughed their uncle. "Get on it will you, can't take all day."

'You'd think they'd check living conditions or something,' thought Hana.

"What do you want me to do," Hana asked dryly looking at their Uncle as he began to lit his cigarette.

"Clean," he announced. "You live here, gotta do chores and all that shit."

Hana just blinked and snorted, "Fine, but you might wanna leave for a bit."

"Uh?"

"Things are gonna get a bit windy."

Hana grabbed cleaning supplies from under the sink. They checked in their room and found it bare, with not much cleaning needed. So they left their stuff in the empty room and walked to the family room. Leaving the door open, Ginzo watched through the door seeing what his niece was planning to do.

He hadn't see her since she was a baby. The brothers weren't on the best terms but they were civil enough. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Hiro had died to Ginzo, considering how deep he had gotten.

Leaving the door to the apartment wide open and several garbage bags bed at the ready. A small breeze began to fill the apartment taking away the smell of rotting food with it. Hana stood in the middle of the family room and activated their quirk. A massive wind came out of nowhere almost knocking Ginzo off his feet. His mouth popped open as all the paper, trash, and dust began to swirl around the room. Diving right into the garbage bags. After a few minutes of this. Hana pointed at the garbage bags and pointed at Ginzo to take them out. Too shocked to reply, Ginzo followed their request.

Now with all the trash out of the house, Hana began to fill buckets of water and make it soapy and dump some sponges and clothes inside. They began to pour it all over the floor and the walls. Using their quirk another gust of wind filled the apartment as the cleaning cloths and sponges scrubbed quickly over the floor and walls leaving everything spotless and the wind picked up drying everything in its wake.

"What the fuck," muttered Ginzo from the front door speechless, his apartment was clean and it only took 30 minutes.

Hana was still standing in the middle of the family room, panting and collapsed in a chair.

"Wow kid," said Ginzo. "That's really something."

Hana grinned, "Yeah makes cleaning the house less of a pain. Dad got upset when I did that though, reminded him too much of mom," said Hana quietly looking at their hands.

"Yeah… kid we gotta talk," said Ginzo, as Hana stared at him.

Ginzo lit another cigarette and directed Hana to sit at the kitchen table.

"So, what is this really," said Hana pensively. "Because I've see dad's will and you're not in it."

Ginzo stared and laugh. "Man kid, you're really something aren't you, exactly like your mother in that sense," wiping away tears as he laughed. "No, I'm not. That's my quirk. I can do anyone's hand writing if I know their name, seen their writing once and had physical contact."

Hana hummed in response, "So what gives. You never seen me since I was a baby, and suddenly your favourite Uncle or something? Not that I'm complaining. I don't really want Child Services involved," Hana grimaced.

"Interesting how the world works, eh?" smirked Ginzo. "No, I had an idea my brother was going to die. So, I forged his will to include me in it." Hana was going to respond as Ginzo held up his hand to stop them. "Let me finish, then questions, it'll make more sense." Ginzo continued at Hana's frown. "I knew your father was going to die, because he was getting reckless and made too many mistakes," he paused for dramatic affect. "I was the one that he asked about getting into the underworld activities. I'm a forger by the way, I also work at the bank. So, I do credit card and debit card scams and make tons of money." He laughed at Hana's awe struck expression, "I know right, I'm that good that I haven't been caught yet. Anyways what was I saying… Yes, Hiro came to me after Saki died because he knew I was doing shady business underground, and he needed help. So, he quit Uraraka Construction and got to work. He'd work for some of my business partners as heavy muscle and get to kill some heroes along the way and he got paid for it. But he got reckless and got killed, end of story. There really was nothing we could do for him by then."

"I see," said Hana, their mind racing. "That really is something. So why now? Take care of your brother's kid you haven't seen in 13, 14 years."

Ginzo grinned, "for my own amusement of course."

After the highly public death of the Diamond Hero Killer, Hana lived with their Uncle Ginzo. They did all the chores they had done before and Ginzo was fine with whatever. They had recently entered high school, and with a different last name no one was the wise as to who Hana was. Hana soon after told their Uncle about how they were transgender, specifically agender. Hana a bit pensive, their Uncle just shrugged asked what pronouns they wanted to go by and went back to forging government documents for a client.

In the years after Hana used their quirk without fear of consequence. What Uncle Ginzo never did was ask Hana to do illegal activities. He knew there were more difficult dangerous jobs that Hana could do but he never brought it up and Hana curious never asked. Not till after they graduated high school, everything changed.

Once they graduated high school everything went ok. They had gone to a general education school. Hana wanting nothing to do with heroics even with such a strong quirk. They downplayed their quirk a lot saying all they could really do was generate a small breeze. Wonderful in the summer, good to give someone a cold in the winter. That had gotten a good laugh out of their classmates. There was the general bully, who didn't like how they dressed too manly some days, too feminine others. But some full body flips courtesy of Hana worked it out all fine. Hana getting tired of being so weak, started to take self-defense classes at the local community centre and had watched how to videos online, practiced on their tormentors. Whenever Uncle Ginzo got a phone call from school about a fight he would tell them that he'd execute the necessary punishment but afterwards he'd just laugh and mutter under his breath, "That's my kid."

Hana already 20 was going to school at the local university for a major in Mandarin and a minor Quirk History. They were interested in languages and learning new things and were entertaining the idea of one day becoming a teacher, but they weren't quite sure yet. But as their interest in history grew so did their interest in hero society.

As in history, the world didn't get quirks till quite recently in years. And with the upbringing of quirks, came laws and heroes. And it was heroes that Hana saw a problem with.

Over the years with no one controlling their quirk Hana was free to experiment. And they got stronger and stronger.

They had found an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town where they could practice their quirk without hurting anything or anyone.

They had gotten better over the years at control and precision. The only limit of their quirk was imagination and the presence of wind in the area they occupied. They had learned with trial and error that being in a lone room with no wind present it was difficult to control wind. They couldn't control air as they had thought. More that the currents of air, in turn wind could be controlled. If they attempted to control wind with no air current, say an empty room with closed windows, they'd generate a small gust but it would slowly die, and afterwards they'd be prone to nose bleeds and headaches. So, they had begun keeping a small fan with them at all times in case of emergencies. Mainly no wind meant no power, so they were strongest outside or if in a building, with something inside generating a wind.

One of the things they were trying to master was shooting air bullets. Placing targets a distance away, one would aim their finger and aim the 'air bullet' take aim and fire. Hana would just say 'bang' to make it look cool.

They also tried to get physically stronger. Instead of taking the bus or the subway, they would bike everywhere. They would also use the warehouse as an obstacle course running around the building, climbing over stuff and trying to front and back flips with very little success.

In the corner of the warehouse, because god forbid if anyone saw, there was a list of names. Names of civilians that had died from accidents caused by heroes and villains. And to be perfectly honest the list by heroes was growing longer and longer by the day. Be it a simple stopping of a robbery a civilian would get hurt or killed by just being pushed the hero into oncoming traffic, by accident. The 'accidents' made Hana's blood boil. Accidents, where in this hero obsessed society heroes could do no wrong. Many of the time the family would be sad but never blame the hero, always the villain.

Before confirming the death to be accidental or preventable, they would research the entire scenario to conclude who was at fault. Some were simple enough. Some were more complicated but in each scenario where it was an accident or preventable the hero was at fault. Heroes in Hana's mind were like glorified celebrities. Half of them didn't deserve the credit and they weren't real heroes. They were doing everything for money, fame, and status. They didn't deserve to be called heroes. That recklessness and disregard for human life was the fault of heroic society. Heroes were on such a high pedestal that the only real hero who cared was All Might.

But they weren't crazy enough to start killing heroes left and right just like their father before them. They had to be smart about it. Doing alone was insane. Doing it in a group was possible, to make the world what Hiro was trying to make for his only child. A right world where the right heroes existed, the best heroes. Not the second-rate ones that couldn't do crap in any dangerous situation.

'The people they let become heroes was disgusting, better to be a villain,' Hana thought.

The same thought that had first been sown by their father when they were a young child grew as they grew into an adult. Uncle Ginzo knew about his nephew/niece's thought on heroes. But given he was a villain he didn't delve too deeply into it. Letting them think through it in their own way.

The new school year had started and Hana was once again busy with lectures and reports. As they were walking to school, they passed by a construction site as a stocky muscular man with light brown haired walked pass them. Hana not paying attention yawned and kept walking in the early hours of the morning to their early morning class.

"Hana?!" yelled a voice.

Hana jumped in their skin as suddenly the man grabbed them by the shoulder smiling widely. "Oh Hana! How've you've grown. It's me Mr. Uraraka, Ochako's father!"

"Uh? Uncle?" questioned Hana in surprised. Remembering the happy giant of a man, whom once was her father's close friend and former boss and coworker. They hadnt' seen each other since Hiro had quit his job at the construction company and moved away, losing all contact with his once close friend.

"How many years has it been," he muttered to himself. "Oh, Hana you're so big now. There's so much to catch up on. I didn't think we've ever see you again. After what happened with Hiro…," the man trailed off sadly. "I know this is something you'd rather forget, but I'm sorry about Hiro."

Hana just smiled, "It's ok, Uncle, a lot of things have changed now. How's Uraraka-chan?" Hana asked changing the subject. "How old she must be now," laughed Hana. "Last I saw her she was what, 5?"

"Oh! Little Ochako. She's good. She's enrolled at UA, in the heroics course, 1-A! The missus and I are so proud" said Mr. Uraraka excitedly.

"Oh, is she?" smiled Hana, rather darkly.

Mr. Uraraka not noticing anything suspicious, said, "What's your number? It'd be so nice to catch up again. Ochako is living by herself Musutafu. She would love if you go visit her."

"Hahaha, sure," smiled Hana. "Here's my number. I'm actually staying with my Uncle Ginzo right now." They said exchanging contact information. "Oh! Look at the time, I'm going to be late. See you later Mr. Uraraka," said Hana politely walking off.

"Bye Hana," waved Mr. Uraraka before walking back to his construction site.

Hana walked back home quietly. 'Uh, so Uraraka is going to be a hero eh. Interesting, very interesting.' Toying with their phone as he walked home they thought, 'maybe I will meet up.' Hana had some fond memories of Uncle and Auntie Uraraka and their small daughter Ochako. They were neighbours when Hana was growing up and Saki was still alive. As when Hana's mother, had been killed Hana was only 11 and Ochako only 5, so, the age gap didn't really mean much. They would watch the t.v together while the adults talked or played games. After meeting Uncle Uraraka, he must have sent a message to Ochako cause right away she called them to ask how they were doing. They talked for a good 3 hours just about where live had left them when they were forced to part ways. They hadn't met in person yet, as both were quite busy with school, so they just left it to texting and talking over the phone.

Ochako talked about school, her apartment, her new friends and how everything was going. She even mentioned that she was going to be participating in the annual UA sports festival and to cheer her on. Hana even with their secret, not so secret hatred of heroes, ended up watching the sports festival the whole day. They would send texts of encouragement and a lot of them to make the girl laugh when the day got too stressful. It was fun and enjoyable to watch, some parts distressing for Hana that they had to groan in despair at some moments, and gasp in surprise in others. But enjoyable nonetheless. They had learned a lot about each student's quirk that participated. Hana and their Uncle made it an all-day event, taking a day off from school and work. They just bonded Uncle and nephew/niece style bonding time.

A few days later Hana was getting dressed in some shorts and wearing a large pink sweater with the words 'OKAY' stamped on the front. They carefully put on a long blonde wig and twirled in the mirror. 'Man, if Uncle saw them now they'd have a heart attack,' smirked Hana. Uncle was out doing some business with his associates, he never mentioned any names or details and Hana never bothered asking.

As they checked themselves out in the mirror, they thought about the plan. So, they were planning to walk to the local 7/11 to pick up some snacks and coffee, to keep them through the night so they could study for a test coming up. They brushed their long blonde hair out of their face and walked outside the apartment, the wind could get so annoying. Once outside the apartment the lamps were already brightly lit and the neighborhood was quiet except for the occasional cricket.

When they got to the convenience store it was around 10pm, not too late but getting there. They became to walk around the stores, mouthwatering at all the treats and snacks. Hana mused about getting some sushi, chips and several cans of coffee. Their Uncle was never short of money. He was just picky about what he spent it on and was a stickler for saving. He gave Hana a weekly allowance and it was just enough for Hana's all-consuming milk tea and coffee addiction. Hana walked over the newspaper stand reading the title 'Villians enter UA, 3 teachers (pro heroes) injured.'

'Uh, what about that,' thought Hana interestedly. There wasn't a steady incline of crimes in the area. But villains willingly enter a high school for heroics was intriguing. Like what were they planning. What was their goal. Everything about it Hana found very amusing. Like some puzzle or mystery game to be solved, with a countdown till game over.

Hana skimmed through the article. There weren't very clear details as the school probably tried to keep it very hush hush. But it mentioned pro heroes, 13, Eraser Head and All Might, and an unnamed student were the ones injured. No mentions of motive were mentioned. The principal Nedzu had issued a statement that the attack was being dealt with and no serious life threatening injuries had been sustained. The attack had been unprovoked and the teachers, all who were pro heroes had arrived on scene to capture the villains. All the villains in the attack were captured, but only 2 had escaped. Some of the pictures of just the school, the teachers involved and some of the captured villains. Even one with muscular build and half a brain sticking out.

The newspaper even said, with such a dangerous accident taking place at UA. The school had continued with their annual UA sports festival. 'It was funny' Hana thought. 'Ochako never mentioned that school incident. She had mentioned something bad had happened but never fully elaborated.' And now they knew. There was even a newspaper article about how the annual UA sports festival which was in full swing and had just been completed a couple days ago, and the results were posted in the newspaper. And even Hana with a dislike of heroes had watched it to cheer Uraraka-chan on. They hadn't met up with them since meeting Uncle. But they had been texting once a day just trying to rekindle the friendship they once had recently texted that her and her classmates had gone on to do a week-long hero internship and she was excited. She was working with 'Gun Head' one of the heroes that had requested her. They in return had sent a lot of muscle emoji's and good luck exclamation marks.

There was even another article inside. About a new villain nicknamed 'Hero Killer: Stain', paying homage to Diamond the Hero Killer? Not likely the article read. The villain Stain killed all heroes, while Diamond had been killing certain heroes till he was finally apprehended by number 2 hero Endevour 7 years ago. The article never mentioned the Hero Killer's quirk. Only that he had killed several heroes and incapacitated several others more enabling them to never be heroes again, including speed hero: Ingenium. It mentioned briefly how Ingenium, also known as Lida Tensei was unable to be a hero any longer and would retire from hero service indefinitely. In the article the surviving heroes talked about that once they fought 'Hero Killer: Stain' and he cut them with his sword, they were unable to move and that was when he did his final strike. The article didn't delve into much. Just naming heroes he had killed and other heroes he had incapacitated. Hana read through the hero's names. Most of them were hungry for fame and money, not really a loss for hero society, and some had even accidentally killed civilians in their surge for fame and power. Hana felt nothing as they read the article. Just thinking it'd be interesting to meet Stain and hear about his ideals. It seemed like he had a hero infatuation but nothing could be truly placed from the article without meaning the man first. Hana finished reading the article and placed it back down on the newspaper stand.

They didn't often keep up to date with the news. Skimming the news article once a day but never really reading it all the way through. There were certain articles that stood out that they did read in the morning after Uncle Ginzo was finished with the paper. A year ago, a 13 year old boy had been captured by a sludge villain. His name was Bakugo Katsuki, with a very strong explosion quirk he had tried to escape. But when he tried to escape he had created more work for heroes and civilians alike. Hana had been a bit dumfounded at the story. How the boy was planning to enter UA for a heroics course but couldn't even control their quirk enough to not hurt their surroundings and the person who had saved the day was a child of the same age who threw his backpack at the villain. And it wasn't till All Might appeared that anything happened. 'Useless,' Hana had muttered while reading the article.

It was around 12am now and Hana tried to suppress a yawn. They had stayed later than anticipated too engaged with reading the articles than going home to study. Their Uncle hadn't called or texted them yet so he was most likely out with his associates.

They slowly picked up their items, some sushi, some snacks and walked to the drink aisle to grab a couple cans of coffee and a hot milk tea to try and stay awake. Hana walked to the cashier, a tired looking man in his mid-20s with short black hair. Hana merely nodded and unloading their shopping cart.

As they paid for their items. The bell rang, and Hana smelled something in the air and stiffened, eyeing the new comers.

It was a bunch of punks with no manners and too much time on their hands.

Hana inwardly groaned.

"Hi welcome," smiled the cashier, as Hana watched from the counter.

Hana went to pick up their items avoiding eye contact, nodding thanks to the cashier. As they turned around they bumped into one of them their thick barrel chest as he looked down at Hana.

"Yes?" Hana said sighing heavily.

"Does a pretty girl like yourself need help with your groceries?" he asked.

Hana looked down at what they were wearing. Some short shorts and a big pink sweater with the words 'Okay' on it. Their blonde hair, which was actually a wig, fell to their mid chest. Did they really look like a girl? Hana snorted.

"No, I'm fine thanks," they said sweetly. Side stepping to the side to walk out of the store. 'Fuck man,' Thought Hana 'I wanna sleep'.

They could hear noises of shuffling feet and the ring of the front door as the 3 punks followed them outside.

"So where are you going?" the shortest one said following beside them, trying to make eye contact. "It's getting late and stuff, we'd thought we'd like you know. Help you get home," he said smiling sweetly. Hana noticed they all wore brown hoodies, with the name 'Brown Tigers' on the back.

"I'm heading home," Hana sighed wearily. "Can you like back off."

They all laughed at 'her' statement.

"We're just looking for a good time sweet heart," laughed the tallest one, trying to put his arm around 'her' as a gust of wind came and blew it off. He laughed it off, shrugging to say as if Hana were walking too slow.

They slowly surrounded Hana one of either side and one at the back. Hana just walked nonchalantly.

"Oh, this place is perfect," one of them said while they felt hand surrounding her wrist and dragging her into an empty alley. Hana was pulled into the alley and fell to the ground.

"Ugh…" they muttered.

"Now's a perfect time-"

"A perfect time for what?" asked Hana darkly.

"Don't do anything or you'll regret it," smirked the middle height one.

"Oh, will I?" questioned Hana smirking, dropping their groceries to the ground. A gush of wind came out of nowhere into the alley slamming the 3 punks into one another knocking them unconscious.

Hana snorted. "Useless," they muttered. They had recognized the words 'Brown Tiger' about an up and coming new gang. They were mainly punks terrorizing small stores and young women at night. The heroes didn't really see it as a 'problem' so weren't doing anything about it. But they were getting worse and worse and Hana decided they'd get them out of the way once and for all. So they had read about their MO. How they stalked together in groups of 3 and would raid very isolated convenience stores with no neighboring houses around, so no one would be able to hear calls for help. And that's what Hana did. They got lucky on the first try. Dressing feminine today and wearing a long blond wig over their red hair. So, that if they did get questioned nothing would end up back to Hana.

They were in an alley so they went to grab a length of rope used for tying up cardboard. Tying up the punks together tightly, she placed a paper of their known offences and who they were.

They didn't feel like dragging them to the police station and if they died in the alley they really didn't care. They picked up their groceries and took off the blond wig. Out from under the wig showed their short red hair, about the length to their shoulders and pulled into a pony tail. They stuffed the blonde wig into their bag and walked out of the alley.

"Haha, that was pretty good kid," said a voice. Hana turned in alarm. "I'm actually looking for people like you." He continued off, not looking too worried about Hana's defensive stance.

"Who are you?" questioned Hana, staring at the man in the in the purple blazer as he was lighting a cigarette with a gun. He pressed the gun and a little flame shot out.

'That can't be legal,' laughed Hana inside.

He was average height, a bit taller than Hana. He had grey hair with side-bangs and a tiny moustache and a tiny goatee. When he talked, Hana could see a gap in-between his front teeth. He wore small round glasses perched on his face.

"My name is Giran, I'm a former associate of your Father and an associate of your Uncle," he said smirking. "So, kid, I saw what you did with those punks. Pretty, good work. Wanna work for me?" he said cigarette in between his teeth.

Hana just stared. "No" they replied. Walking away. "I'm going home, I'm tired."

"What if I told you, you'd be able to meet other people with the same goals as yours?" he asked smirking.

"Huh?"

"A world without heroes, but true heroes, like All Might," he cackled. "Wouldn't that world be interesting?" He said smiling, round glasses glinting in the head lamps.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked frowning.

"Oh, you haven't seen it yet?"

"Huh?"

"Man, you'd think with kids and their cell phones," Giran chortled. "This video!" he said showing her a shaky video on his cell phone, purple with a bunny ear case. The video title read 'HERO KILLER: STAIN'.

It was a shaky home video of a man dressed in rags walking towards a group of heroes. One of the heroes Hana recognized as Endevour.

He began speaking and the air about Giran and Hana chilled to a stop, as he began his speech about real heroes and All Might.

"Wow," muttered Hana grinning.

Giran just laughed. He looked at his phone quickly, "Oh I gotta take this call, excuse me." Giran walked to the other side of the street, talking quietly to the other person on the phone.

Hana watched as they walked away, remembering his strange phone case. Their Uncle had something similar but with dog ears in red. Their Uncle Ginzo was an eccentric man. He could get people to trust him and believe him, making him the perfect to commit forgery and commit some illegal villainous acts on the side. Hana wasn't prone to knowing such facts, as their Uncle was very secretive about that part of his life, safe with his older brother Hiro. But it never bothered Hana too much.

Suddenly their phone in their pocket began to ring a jangly tune that was used to their Uncle, the sound of song 'who let the dogs out'.

"Huh? Hello? Uncle?" answered Hana

"Hana, they caught Stain," laughed Ginzo. "Where are you now?"

"Uh," paused Hana. "I'm with a man… Giran." They were sort of surprised their Uncle didn't comment on the time, as it was closer to 1am now.

"Giran?" Ginzo confirmed. "Why are you with him?"

"He found me? I guess?" answered Hana. "It's a long story," Hana said shaking their head. "Giran showed me the video. How do you know this guy? Uncle what's going on?"

"One question at a time," he insisted. "Everything will be explained soon enough. But let me speak to GIran, his phone lines busy right now," he said excitedly, "This is getting interesting."

Hana just sighed and prayed for to get some sleep tonight. Their Uncle was an interesting man. He was smart enough to be part of the law-abiding side of society, but decided to become a villain instead. He also had a collection of ceramic dogs at home.

Hana just turned and walked to Giran, and turned to face him. He had just finished his first phone call and appeared to be making another. Hana handed out their phone, "My Uncle wants to speak with you..."

"Your Uncle? Eh, ok," he said taking the phone and walking a few steps away from Hana listening on the phone. His eyes widened and started laughing a bit. His eyes turned to Hana in a calculating fashion. "Hmm I see, I see. Ok I'll see you there in 20. Bye."

"What was that about?" Hana asked as Giran handed back their phone. He smirked wrapping an arm around Hana in a familiar fashion.

"So, kid about that cash…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully the story is making some sense. It makes sense to me hahaha. Um so their character profile is pretty straight forward but.

Hirano/Tachibana Hana.

Age: 20

Quirk: Wind control.

They do well in open area with a lot of wind. They don't do so well in an enclosed space.

Parents: deceased, Hirano Hiro and Hirano (Tachibana) Saki

Relatives: Uncle, Hirano/Atarashi Ginzo

Hair: Dark red

Eyes: Blue

Gender: Agender

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hana looked around the hostess bar. It was their first time being in one, as they weren't 21 yet and had a very limited and controlled income. The sign had said 'Basue' as they had walked in.

There were couches and tables for drinks and snacks. It was late in the night, but the hostess bar was empty.

When Giran and Hana had arrived, Ginzo was already waiting, sipping from light amber liquid from a clear glass. Ginzo checked his phone and turned it to silent.

"Hello, Giran, Hana," he welcomed. "Come, sit, sit." Sitting across from him was a paunchy unnamed man with thinning hair tied in a ponytail and an eye patch over his right eye. Hana sat beside their Uncle and Giran sat on another couch beside the man.

'I'm not going to survive,' sighed Hana as they sat down. 'Maybe I can sleep on the couch,' they mused.

"Ahh Tico, this is my brother's kid: Tachibana Hana," gesturing to Hana.

Hana just nodded.

"Eh, what's a kid doing here at a business meeting," responded Tico, holding a glass filled with coke.

"Because they just got hired," responded Giran smirking.

Hana mulled over the thought and just nodded. "Well, it depends on the discussion I'll hear," said Hana hands folded placed on their knees. "Whether I like what I hear, then we'll decide payment and such," smiled Hana cheerfully. Ginzo just smiled proudly.

Giran just snorted, "She takes after you Ginzo."

"They," corrected Ginzo.

Giran just shrugged and corrected himself.

Tico just sighed, "fine whatever. But like what am I going to do I need to make money selling support items on the black market, but no one's buying like they used to."

"But that's because if your caught with support items and you're not a 'hero' or in law enforcement it's a pretty hefty fine," snorted Ginzo. "Who wants that pressure when you're out and about."

"They all know how steep a crime it is to get caught developing or trading support items and costumes without a license… and you can add to that the rumors that recently, even the legit support companies have been doing black market deal with guys without hero qualifications," added Giran.

"I miss the old days before All Might… I was so young back then, and the whole country was bursting with barely restrained impulses and I'd wonder if it's time I just retire," sighed Tico, as he swirled his glass.

"Funny you should mention that! Now this doesn't leave this room you hear me? I've got a very interesting scheme that'll bring the cash rolling. I'm telling you this because I've thoroughly evaluated the quality of your little associate's wares. Have you seen this video? This is the hottest video of the killer out right now," said Giran showing his phone. He showed them all the video of the Hero Killer: Stain.

Everyone was quiet as they watched.

"Charismatic guy," acknowledged Ginzo. "Too bad he got caught so quickly. So how is the Hero Killer: Stain going to make us a lot of money?"

"Ahh because of what he did," smirked Giran, as he put his phone away. "From truly heinous scoundrels with endless rap sheets, to felons on the run- most anybody who's 'named' ahh, including yours truly, of course. The agents of malice that used to be scattered, disconnected are getting draw together by one focus. They're beginning to move towards the organization Stain was said to be a part of: The League of Villians"

"The league of villains?" echoed Hana. "That group that attacked UA? Ha, really?" laughed Hana. "Stain was working with them?"

"Hmm?" questioned Giran.

"Not to be rude or anything. The League of Villians aren't really doing their job," answered Hana.

"How so," asked Tico curious.

"They're not using everyone to their full potential. At UA, all the villains got captured except for 2 of them. Unless that was their plan, to like you know, time the security at UA. They do have a clear goal, and that's to kill All Might and kill all heroes. So, it's not really the League that will bring the Villains out, it'll be Hero Killer: Stain."

Giran laughed. "Funny you say that. One of the League members contacted me about finding recruits. And I'd like to hire you to do so."

"Recruitment?" questioned Hana.

Ginzo just listened intently, showing no sign of concern or wanting to stop the conversation.

"Yes," Giran said smirking. "You'll be paid accordingly as well. What we need are people, people that are enamored by Stain's ideals that want to work with the League of Villains."

"Oh ok. So, who are you working for then?" asked Hana intrigued. "Like I've heard about the League of Villains but I haven't seen any of them. So how do I know they're a legit thing."

"Trust me on it. They're legit. When you find me some recruitments, we'll meet with them," said Giran carelessly.

"Uncle?" asked Hana. "Any objections?"

"Kid, you're on your own," snorted Ginzo. "All I'm gonna do is do some bank forgeries and help Tico work on illegal support items. You do what you want."

"That's settled then," laughed Giran. "Get me some recruits and we'll talk. Here's my number," he said as he handed Hana a card.

Hana took it, gave Ginzo and Hana gave their goodbyes and went home to sleep.

The next day Hana woke up to multiple text messages from the number Giran had given her. The message typed was just about certain individuals that might be of interest in joining the League of Villains and to be contacted. And that they should look for possible recruits as well.

'Look for people?' thought Hana. 'What the am I looking for? Like I can't hold signs that read 'who wants to be a villians?' or 'A fan of Stain? The league is hiring'.

Hana sighed, staring at their phone. Giran wasn't clear on how much they would get paid, but when they got results the money would come, he had promised. But he was a broker and a villain. So, what was the truth. But Uncle Ginzo trusted them enough.

They thought back to Stain's video. The words he spoke about making a perfect world. 'Perfect World' was very open. 'Perfect World' could mean a world without heroes. Or a world easier to live in. Hana smiled they knew exactly what they were looking for.

They got up and got dressed. Packing an overnight bag for their short-term trip around Tokyo. They just finished their second year, first semester at university. So, they had more time to get rid of some useless punks who had no motive for terrorizing people. And there was some time in between the semesters to catch up on sleep and see their uploaded marks. They were busy while doing training at the abandoned warehouse, studying for exams and keeping updated to the news. The apartment where they lived with their Uncle Ginzo was a mess. Food cartons were everywhere, courtesy of Ginzo. How the man stayed so trimmed was a mystery to Hana, who ate food she cooked and the occasional 7/11 convenience store food.

Over the years living together, Ginzo and Hana got into a routine. Hana would be in school full time, work on their quirk and play some games on their time off, go grocery shopping and do the house hold chores. Since they didn't pay rent, and Ginzo gave them an allowance they figured it was the most they could do.

Ginzo by far wasn't poor. He used his quirk to scam people out of their money. Using his forgery quirk, he scammed people in several ways. From debit and credit card fraud to transferring funds into a separate hidden account of his own. He was secretive about it and good at hiding it as well so he had never been caught. He had laundered the money enough that it didn't look suspicious on record as well. But he was gone for long periods at a time. He worked at a bank and would travel to scout more areas to open more bank branches, as well to inspect the banks to make sure they were running smoothly. It was during that time he made money. He also helped his friend Tico, with sending illegal support gear to villains all over the country while on his travels.

But he was also cheap and a very messy person to live with, as Hana had learned growing up. It didn't matter how much they cleaned. Once Ginzo came home took off his suit, emptied his suitcase and deposited his belongings into his room it was like a storm flew all over the apartment. Hana would come home from a long day from school, brain full of English lessons, math lessons, and Japanese lessons to a messed-up apartment and scream in terror. And Ginzo would just chuckle to himself and tell them to clean it up. Hana would grumble and complain and clean up after their disgustingly messy Uncle. But they got along in their own way.

Hana packed their overnight bag, filling it with 3 days' worth of clothes, cause one never knew if they would need to change. They also put in their long trusty blonde cosplay wig. They checked their phone to see if Ginzo had contacted them after he had left.

Ginzo had left 2 days after the discussion about Hero Killer Stain, on another business trip. After the talk with Tico and Giran, they discussed finding more people and Ginzo had agreed. He was just going further out of the middle of the country to further places like Osaka and Kyoto in search of people interested in joining the League of Villains. Hana couldn't leave as quickly, as they were finishing up their last exam. But finally done they were packing to go to Tokyo and Musutafu. It wasn't a terribly long trip from Yokohama to Tokyo, about an hour and a half. But they were planning to stay about 2 days to scout the area, especially a certain high school.

They walked out the apartment and walked to the train station. Using their pass, they boarded the bullet train, taking them to Musutafu. They had lived in Musutafu before Saki had passed. But the abundance of heroes in the area had soured the good memories for Hiro and he took Hana and lived further away. Now they lived in Yokohama with their Uncle. It was out of Tokyo but close by that it didn't take more than an hour to take the train in. Musutafu itself was filled with many heroes as it was so close to Tokyo. But because there were so many heroes in one area, that meant there were more villains that watched Stain's video that might be interested in joining the League of Villains.

They arrived in Musutafu sighing. They rarely went into Musutafu or Tokyo, only occasionally if they really needed something that Yokohama couldn't provide. But they lived in Yokohama with their Uncle Ginzo and went to Kanagawa University. But walking around Musutafu and Tokyo brought a lot of mixed feelings to Hana. Good memories and bad memories. Hana shook their head and walked on. They stopped by a convenience store on the way to the hotel and grabbed some snacks and a yakisobapan.

They had arrived late into the evening, and walked to a hotel they had booked into for 2 nights and 3 days. It was a short trip, doing some open searching. Giran had given them some potential recruits too look for. But the list was rather crude and not very helpful.

They opened the door to their hotel room and collapsed on the bed sighing. 'At least the place was clean,' mused Hana. They had thoroughly cleaned the apartment before they left, so nothing was out of place when they went back home.

They got up from the bed and went through their backpack to grab their labtop. Turning on the labtop and connecting to the wifi they began their research. A list of newspaper appeared and they read through them thoroughly. One person caught their eye. Their name was never revealed but it was an unknown serial killer that killed using bloodletting. They were never caught but they had a list of suspects. 'Interesting,' thought Hana, 'very interesting…'.

They got off the bed and put their labtop aside to charge. They yawned and stretched and looked at the time it was about 11pm. 'I guess I can go look around,' hummed Hana.

They grabbed a black hoodie from their bag and walked out of the hotel. The bustling night life of Tokyo was abundance. The lights and everything was a lot for Hana. But they just took a stroll around the city. For a couple of hours, they walked around, looking for any signs of villain activity. But it was a quiet night, sadly. They saw a lot of heroes but they heroes gave them no notice, thinking they were another student looking for a bar to celebrate the end of year term.

Hana sighed in defeat walking back to the hotel. 'Erh, let me check my phone,' they thought. They checked their messages and grinned. It was a text from an old friend. Uraraka Ochako.

'Hi Hana. I'm good. I didn't know you were in Musutafu. We can meet up after I'm done my exams?' typed Uraraka.

'Hi, Ochako. Sure, sounds good. I'm just in Tokyo doing some research at University Tokyo for my report.'

'AHHHHH! Sorry sounds good. I can't wait, haven't seen you in forever, I'll see you tomorrow!'

"Hahaha. Yeah can't wait! I'll be waiting outside the entrance. Good luck on your last exam. Fighting! Or should I say PLUS ULTRA?!'

Hana smirked putting their phone done. UA Highschool, it'd be good to scout out the competition.

The next day they woke up and grabbed their backpack, filled with their labtop, and their wallet. Before walking to Tokyo University, they stopped by a 7/11 to grab some food. As they got to know Tokyo University they opened their wallet showing their student ID and a letter from their Professor about using the school's archives. They got into the school's library and archives without incident and got to work. They were doing a research essay about the evolution of quirks and effects on society.

They were actually on a mission to recruit villains for the League and Giran. But that didn't mean they couldn't do their homework and make some money at the same time.

They figured the best way to not get caught was in a dangerous situation with the police was to mix some truth with the lies. They were going to do some research for their report and that was their alibi. There were people that had seen them enter the University and use their student ID card. There were even UA highschool students that knew they were going to be in Tokyo to research, so everything was going to plan.

Hana finished their research and uploaded the information to a USB as well emailed themselves the information just in case. They began to walk back to Musutafu from Tokyo.

The school was ginormous compared to other schools, and it was heavily guarded by a high-tech security system. Nearing the entrance of the school they pulled out a pair of black sunglasses out of their backpack and put them on. Most of it was to hid their features to be less recognizable and to hide their eye movement from curious passersby as they surveyed the area.

Hana wasn't known as a villain. But logically speaking if they were going to be working with Giran and the League of Villains. And the League's main goal was the destruction of All Might and all heroes, better safe than sorry.

Hana walked over and sat down on a bench opposite the school entrance. The big tree behind them covered some cover from the dropping sun in the sky. They pulled out their game console and just started playing some gay. The previous day they had texted Uraraka, the childhood friend to let them know they were going to be in Musutafu and they'd like to meet up. Uraraka had been enthusiastic about the meeting but said that it would have to be short as they had to head back home to study for exams.

Hana was perfect such a simple scout out mission. They hadn't bothered telling Giran, he had seemed to trust Ginzo's judgement in his relative and let them do as they please to gather recruits. The two main members of the League, Shigaraki Tomura and Kurogiri were well known with heroes and the 1-A students so were better off leaving this to Hana.

As Hana played their game, in full concentration as another combatant was cut down. They could hear the bell of the school ending and the school day coming to an end. They could hear the sounds of students, the rush of their feet as they made their way out of the school one by one.

"Hana!" yelled a girl's voice. Hana looked up in time and was immediately engulfed by a girl with brown hair and pink cheeks. "I haven't seen you in forever!" exclaimed the girl.

"Ochako!" smiled Hana widely returning the hug.

"Uraraka-san! Who's that?" asked a young man behind her, with green messy curls. He hung tightly to his big yellow backpack as he walked over. Behind him his tall friend with blue short blue hair and glasses followed.

"Oh!" laughed Ocahko. "This is my childhood friend, Tachibana Hana."

"Hello," all 3 of them greeted.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku," said the boy with green curls and freckles.

"I'm Lida Tenya," said the tall boy with blue hair and glasses.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Hana excitedly. "I remember you guys from the UA Sports Festival. You guys were good!"

Midoriya laughed embarrassingly while Lida just nodded.

"Your speed was incredible, so fast," said Hana directing it to Lida. "And you!" said Hana directed to Midoriya. "You have a pretty powerful quirk. One flick of your finger and boom! Too bad you both got bested by Todoroki. There's always next year," laughed Hana. "So, what are you guys up too?"

"Errr…" said Uraraka. "We actually have finals we're studying for. Today is out last day of written exam and tomorrow are the practical exams."

"Oh, what are the practical exams going to be?"

"We're not too sure," replied Midoriya. "A classmate from 1-B said it might be the robots from the UA festival."

"Yes, but we have to be prepared for anything. So, we're going to go home and prepare mentally and physically," stated Lida. "We're going to do our best!"

"I'm sure all of you will do fine," laughed Hana. "Oh, are you guys planning to do stuff in the summer?"

"Hmm.. Yeah, I think Aizawa-sensei said something about a summer camp," said Lida. "The details aren't very clear. But everyone is just trying to pass finals right now."

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Hana. "Good luck you guys, Plus Ultra all the way." Hana checked over their watch. "I have to go anyways. Got school stuff to do."

"Oh, what do you do?" asked Midoriya.

"I'm taking classes at University. I'm minoring in Quirk History and doing a major in Mandarin. The professor us to work on our year end paper."

"Oh cool," exclaimed Uraraka.

"But we must go, must prepare for the practical exam tomorrow," said Lida. "It was nice to meet you."

Hana watched them walk off. 'Uh those 2 kids and Todoroki took down Stain, huh. They must be strong,' muttered Hana quietly walking in the opposite direction. They really were going to the library for research. But also in case someone was listening in on their conversation.

So, they walked into a local library and sat down at a table. They picked up some books to read through to kill time. They were planning to stay one last night in Musutafu. Before heading to the library, they had deposited most of their belongings. But kept a pouch with them filled with their necessary essentials. Such as a pair of sunglasses, a black anti-dust mask, and their wallet. They had also changed into a pair of more feminine clothes and the same long blonde wig.

They chose the excuse of needing a library as school was over and they had just finished their exams. But were working on their paper for the summer. They stayed at the library doing research till the library closed and it was getting dark at night. They walked out into the cool night as they felt hungry they walked around deciding what to eat. They grabbed a quick bento box from the local 7/11 and ate their meal by the curb. Walking up they decided to take a small walk. They slowly made their way into the shady part of town. Instead of wearing sunglasses they put out their black anti-dust mask, hiding the bottom half of their face.

Giran had told them about a certain high school girl that might be interested in joining the League of Villains or the Villain Alliance they were told they were being called now. They had research about the girl the previous night but hadn't found a picture or a name.

They apparently were a suspect in a list of bloodletting murders. But the media never gave a name or a face as of yet. So, Hana wasn't even sure what they looked like, Giran had found out their name was Toga, but that was all the information they gave them.

They stopped. They were really in the middle of nowhere now. They looked around the empty streets and didn't see anyone. 'Huh, am I lost?' thought Hana.

As they walked slowly towards an abandoned park they could hear 2 young teens watching a video of Stain. Hana debated whether it'd be worth going to check it out.

"Stain?" asked Hana as they approached. "Interesting video."

One of them snorted, "no its stupid. The heroes are going to win in the end."

"Oh?" asked Hana. They looked up from there video and paused, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, the heroes always win," one of them grinned at her, no older than 17.

'Hmm, we'll see about that,' thought Hana. "Haha, that they do. I'm a bit lost, do you know how to get to UA?" they asked.

"Yeah, we can lead you there if you want," the tallest of the 2 said smiling. "By the way my names Fuse Yoshi, and this is Go Ikki," Fuse said gesturing to the shorter boy. They both were still dressed in their high school uniforms.

"Ok, sounds good," nodding Hana as the two of them stood up. "Did you guys just finish exams today?" they asked.

With the talk of school, they both began to chatter away. Talking about exams, the video they were watching and how Stain was laughable, the heroes always won.

'They wouldn't be any good,' reasoned Hana. 'Too young, too useless. They'd end up being a hindrance than anything.'

"So, we never got your name," Fuse said siding up to them on their right.

"Oh," laughed Hana. "My name's Shojiki Anzu," they smiled. 'Gross they though. I'll need to disinfect myself when I get back to the hotel.'

"Haha, pretty name. For a pretty girl," he smiled inching closer.

'Gross,' thought Hana smiling thinly. "Hahaha, thanks."

"So, do you go to school around here?" Go asked inching on their left.

"No, I'm just visiting my father for the time after exams," they replied easily. "Just staying for a few days, meeting up with some friends, then heading back home."

"Oh nice, nice," said Fuse. "You wanna hang out later-"but he was cut off.

"Huh?" said Go. "Who's that?"

Out from the other side of the sidewalk was a single figure. Petite and small, it looked like a girl with messy blonde hair tied into two buns, wearing a school uniform with a big light yellow cardigan over it. She pulled out her phone, texted away and put it back into her cardigan pocket. She turned to the small group and smiled. The streets were deserted and the lights from the lamps were dim.

"Oh, I think I know who that is. It's Toga Himiko, she's in another class, but the same year. She didn't show up for exams this week," said Fuse.

"Toga?" inquired Hana softly.

She started skipping towards them, smiling widely as she waved with her left hand. Her right hand hidden in her left pocket with her phone, "Hi guys!"

"Hi, Toga-san" said Go. "What's that-"he began to say as he was cut off. Toga with great accuracy and speed plunged a hidden knife into Go's neck. The blood began to seep out slowly, as Go turned to Fuse in shock and dropped to the floor wordlessly.

"GO!" yelled Fuse in fear. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Toga knelt beside the fallen Go, sighing. "Oh no, so much blood spilt. So, sad, what am I going to do. At least we have two more people, right?" she said taking the knife out of Go's neck, walking slowly to Fuse and Hana.

"Shojiki-san! We have to-"he was cut off as Hana used their wind quirk aimed at his stomach and fired. The force was so powerful he dropped to the ground hard, almost knocking out. "What's going on," he whimpered.

Hana just smiled, "Sorry Fuse-kun, the heroes don't always win. And they never arrive in time to save the helpless. Also, don't trust every girl you see walking on the road, you know? That's like asking for trouble."

Toga just stared at them in shock, she tilted her head to the side as Hana just shrugged. "You don't like to let blood go to waste, right?" They pointed at the two fallen on the floor as if to say 'get to work then'.

Toga laughed smiling. "Awww, yep boys covered in blood and cuts are the best!" she exclaimed blushing with excitement. "Gotta carve them all pretty and lovely!"

She began to drain Go slowly. Making small and deep cuts. Hana just watched from afar bemused, they really didn't want any blood on their clothes. This girl was something. She wasn't fazed that she was killing two people.

Toga looked to be in thought as she stood up, "They're my type, but not really you know. They were too afraid, always make me like them less. And they didn't scream as much. And they aren't cute at all." She turned away, licking the blood from her butterfly knife. Blushing excitedly, "but oh that was so fun. But like wow, like thanks for helping?" said Toga enthusiastically. "But like I just killed 2 people you know and you didn't flinch."

"Not your type?" Hana asked quietly looking a bit confused. "Err… never mind," Hana continue. Actually, I was looking for you Toga Himiko. Are you interested in working with the League of Villains?"

"AHHHHH" she squealed. "Stainy's group, right? I wanna work with Stainy and his little group. The League of Villains, ahhh sounds like so much fun!"

Hana laughed a bit awkwardly. 'I didn't know she was like this,' thought Hana.

"Hahah, yeah…. They're just doing recruitment right now, but come with me and we can figure something out."

"Ahhhhh, so cool. Thanks," suddenly Toga leapt and tugged on Hana's arm smiling wide. "You're so nice and pretty you know. Ahhh too pretty. Makes me want to drain you dry. But we're friends and you're going to lead me to the League of Villains, so I won't."

"That's good to know…" laughed Hana awkwardly.

"But you already know me," laughed Toga. "What's your name? Let's be friends and I wanna be friends with Stainy's friends," she said waving her arms in excitement.

"It's Tachibana Hana. I'm also not a girl," they replied a bit uneasily.

"Wahhhhh, really? Man, you're such a pretty boy," smiling at Hana.

"Huh, I'm not really a boy either," Hana said awkwardly. "I'm agender."

"Ohhhh ok. I know what that is. But still your too pretty ahhhh. Such a pretty person. Ok, I'll follow you Hana-kun!" letting go of Hana's arm.

"We need to clean up the bodies first," muttered Hana.

"Hahaaha, don't worry I know an alley we can dump them in," said Toga smiling.

"Uh… sure."

The rest of the night, the pair of them dumped the bodies in a back-end alley. Hana procured some matches and gasoline and lit the bodies on fire. They used their wind quirk to make the process faster, leaving a pile of steaming black corpses. The fire was strong enough that they began to fall apart completely. Leaving it harder on the police to identify the bodies and trace them back to Toga and Hana. Toga was rather sloppy with her bloodletting, getting embarrassed with an audience and Hana wasn't that keen on being an accomplice. Toga had no complaints helping them along.

"So now where do we go?" asked Toga. "Too Stainy? What about the League of Villains!? I totally wanna join the League, ahhhh sounds like so much fun."

"Huh…" mused Hana. It's getting late. "What's your number, we'll call you when we're ready. Also, here's the business card, don't call it unless for emergencies," said Hana, handing them over a card with Giran's business card with their number written on the back.

"Ooooh, ok thanks," said Toga.

"Anyways I'm heading home, see yah."

"Wait, Hana-Kun!" exclaimed Toga, running towards them.

"Eh?"

"I'm actually on the run right now," she giggled. "Can I stay with you and meet up with this Giran fellow and the League,"

"Uh… if you're on the run. How are you evading capture so easily?"

"Oh, hahaha," she laughed. "It's my quirk."

"Oh, really what is it?" asked Hana intrigued. They knew Himiko was a suspect in a string of bloodletting murders, but that didn't really explain her quirk.

"It's transformation, I just need to drink the blood of different people and I can transform into any of them. I can also transform my clothes into what they're wearing but I have get nakey, and that's embarrassing."

"Huh. Interesting," mused Hana. "So, you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, you have a place Hana-kun?"

"Huh it's a hotel. But your covered in blood…"

"Oops I got carried," laughed Toga, tongue sticking out. "What are we going to do."

"Hmmm… Hana thought. "What about transforming into the guys you just killed. You don't have to worry about being recognized though."

"Huh?"

"Uh… You said your quirk allowed you to change your clothes as well right? What we're going to do is you transform into Fuse with his clothes as well. We'll wash your bloodied clothes, and we'll find you some new clothes for tonight. And you're also going to wear a wig."

"A wig?" asked Himiko confused. "I'm confused. Explain please."

"Nope. Not if we do it right," Hana explained. "I'm actually wearing a wig right now," taking off the long blonde wig. Himiko gasped in surprise. "You're going to transform into Fuse, but because we don't want people recognizing you as the guy that got killed. You also said when you transform you can transform your clothes, so that's why start stripping and transform into Fuse. I don't feel like being questioned, so before we get to the hotel you'll be wearing my wig. So, no one will recognize you, even if there are cameras."

"Ohhh, wow. So many things you must consider," mused Toga. "Wow like a good villain!"

"Yeah, let's get started then."

Himiko took off her clothes looking embarrassed while Hana turned around to preserve her dignity. They heard a bubbling sound and turned to see Toga transform into Fuse. Hana looked in shock. Toga looked exactly like Fuse, down to his little mannerisms.

Hana handed her the wig and put it on. With the wig on, they looked like a completely different person and unrecognizable.

"Ready?" asked Hana.

"Yep," chirped Fuse's voice.

'This is so damn weird,' thought Hana darkly.

"Ok, let's go!"

The two of them got to the hotel in one piece and no one turned their way.

Hana sat on the bed, as Himiko went to take a shower, borrowing some of Hana's extra clothes.

They grabbed their phone from their pocket, texted Giran they had found Toga Himiko. And Giran had replied with a 'good'.

Hana gave a laugh and collapsed on the bed. Looking up at their phone thoughts racing through their head. 'This is getting fun,' grinned Hana.

Hana and Toga slept on the bed side by side staring at the ceiling in the dark, the curtains drawn closed.

"So, Toga why join the League, if you don't mind me asking,"

Toga opened her eyes slowly, her long blond hair messily lying on the sheets. She smiled and turned towards Hana, "cause I wanna live. I wanna make a world that's a bit easier to live in."

Hana laughed putting their hand over their eyes, rubbing it, "Yeah, same."

Toga giggled, "Hana-kun, I'm glad I met you," she said as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day Hana woke up. Toga turned on her side, mumbling in her sleep. They checked their phone, just one new text message from Giran about meeting up at a bar, and to bring Toga Himiko with them. Hana replied with a confirmed and left their phone charging by the bed side table.

They silently walked to the bathroom rubbing their eyes and patting at their messy bed hair, and saw a mess. Tooth paste everywhere, even on the mirror, Hana uttered a silent scream. Hana just tried to ignore the mess in the bathroom as they went to sit on the toilet. 'This wasn't their house,' they reasoned. 'It was whatever.' They did their business and got up standing in front of the mirror. Their eyes were bloodshot from sleeping so late and waking up early. They brushed their teeth, washed their face, and tried to pat down their unruly red bed head.

Toga woke up stretching and looked over to the other side of the bed. Hana-kun was gone but she heard movement from the washroom. 'Hana-kun was cute,' reasoned Toga. 'Not her type. Her type was more bloodied and cut up. And she would hate to ruin their lovely face, but it would be cute regardless.'

Hana walked out of the washroom, hair wet, but still wearing clothes. "Morning," they greeted.

"Morning," greeted Toga cheerfully.

"Wow like are you always happy or something?" asked Hana curiously.

"Hmm, I try to be," laughed Toga. "It makes the world a bit easier, you know."

"Ahhh…" said Hana remembering their late-night conversation. "Well, if you're up for it. We're meeting the League today."

"Ahhh. Yes, totally. I wanna meet the League. Stainy joined the League, right? Ahhh I'm so excited," she said smiling widely hopping into the washroom excitedly.

"Uh…" Hana just shrugged, checking their messages on their phone. The address was given and a time, it was in Yokohama at around 2pm. "So, we have time to kill, I suppose," mused Hana. 'Ha! Kill!" they snorted to themselves.

Toga popped out of the washroom. "Wow, Hana-kun! The washroom is so clean! And sparkly!"

Hana just shook, "yes, please keep it that was. Please."

"Ehhh…? OK."

Hana turned around smiling brightly. "Excellent. We also have some time before meeting the League. So, food I guess?"

"Sure!" said Toga, "sounds fun."

Toga dressed into her clean school uniform wearing the long blonde wig and wearing Hana's spare sunglasses, while Hana dressed in simple black pants and a black hoodie.

They exited the hotel room. Hana left Toga outside as they tidied up the room, leaving it spotless. They grabbed their overnight bag and their backpack with their laptop and personal items inside.

Exiting the hotel, the sun was bright, shining Hana in the face, so they took out their sunglasses and put them on.

"So, where too?" asked Hana. Taking out their phone they checked the time. "We have a couple hours before the meet up. The meeting place is in Yokohama, so just gotta take the train."

"Oooh ok. So, for food, what about a cafe," exclaimed Toga excitedly.

"Erh, sure let's go then, where do you wanna go?" Hana asked typing away on their phone.

"Hmm, do you know any places? I really want to go to the 'Kawaii Monster Café'… but money you know," she giggled.

"Yeah," sighed Hana scratching their head. "Uh," they paused checking their phone. "What about 'Fuglen Tokyo?'"

"What's that. It's a café?" questioned Hana checking their phone. "We can go there for brunch and then head to Yokohama."

"Sure, sounds good," smiled Toga brightly.

They both walked to the café. It was a quaint place and the smell of coffee was nice and calming.

They both sat down and ordered.

Hana had grabbed a newspaper on the way in and was slowly reading through it as they sipped their coffee. Toga just looked around in excitement.

The newspaper didn't have anything about the missing teens yet, but that was too be expected. As they were only missing the night before.

There was the same information about the latest villain making a scene in broad day light and being captured by the up and coming hero Kamui Woods.

But there was title that caught Hana's interest. It was about the escape of a villain whom escaped death row, named Moonfish. Moonfish was a known villain who was captured but had escaped the night before, killing several security guards. He was known for using their quirk 'Tooth Blade'. Which would enlarge, grow and manipulate his teeth around to attack people.

"Anything interesting?" asked Toga playing around with her cup of hot chocolate.

"Some stuff…" hummed Hana, Toga looked at them expectedly. "Er you know the usual, heroes and villains and stuff," they said giving her a reassuring smile. They looked at their clock hanging by the wall. "Oh, we can head back to Yokohama now."

"Sure!" said Toga. "What an adventure!"

Hana texted Giran they were heading back to Yokohama to the meeting place and he gave a 'yeah' in response.

They paid for their meal and made their way out back into the sun. "Wahhh. So, bright!" said Toga. "Thanks for the glasses," she smiled.

"Yeah, no problem," Hana said waving their hand. "Let's head to the train station. Have your train pass?"

"Yep," chirped Toga.

Hana could feel their eye lids drooping even after the coffee. And just hummed in response. They walked onto the train platform waiting for the train. Hana could feel Toga vibrating in excitement beside her. Hana smirked and pulled her to their side to calm her down, giving her several pats on the head. And Toga stopped vibrating as much.

The train arrived, announcing their next stop would be Yokohama city. Toga and Hana climbed the train, choosing some seats in the back to sit down. Toga sat down and watched as Hana put their luggage away and as they sat down across from her, looking exhausted.

"Hey, wake me up when we arrive?" they asked.

"Of course!" Toga began, but once Hana closed their eyes they promptly fell asleep. Toga just giggled to herself, looking out the window as the scenery changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toga and Hana were walking to the address, Giran had texted: 'Kamino ward of Yokohama City in the Kanagawa Prefecture' he hadn't provided an address. Saying they'd meet at a landmark. At the 7/11 convenience store near the middle of the ward.

They chatted as they walked along. Toga mainly about school before she was a suspect and on the run. And Hana about what courses they were taking.

They arrived before the meeting time and looked around.

"Wanna go inside?" asked Hana. "I wanna get something to drink."

"Sure!" replied Toga skipping in ahead. Hana walked around the aisle looking for a can of coffee and milk tea. Before deciding to buy 4 cans, 2 of each. They heard their cell phone 'ping'. They took it out sent a text message and placed it back in their pocket. "Who was that?" Toga asked.

"Oh, just a friend. She's cute you might like her," smirked Hana.

Toga giggled, and whispered so only Hana could hear, "cute enough to carve up?"

Hana shrugged and grinned, tugging his cart along.

Toga just looked at the cans in Hana's cart. "I like my coffee and milk tea," they huffed before walking to the cashier and paying. Just before getting their change, their phone began to ring a jingly tune.

"Hello?" answered Hana. While Toga hung from their elbow.

"It's me, meet me at the front." Hana hummed in response. They took their change, stuffed their purchases into their bag. They turned to Toga offered her their hand, Toga blushed excitedly before taking it and they both walked out together.

Hana slightly moved their face near Toga's ear and whispered, "be casual. Pretend we're on a date or something."

Toga giggled, and nodded. As if laughing at Hana's secret joke. Hana saw Giran looking their way, smoke billowing around his face, neck wrapped in a salmon intestine looking scarf. Standing beside him was a lanky man with spiky black hair, his piercings on his face and his ears glinted in the sunshine. He gave a small nod and started walking in one direction. Hana gave Toga's hand a small squeeze and they began to follow Giran and the stranger.

They walked further and further into the entertainment district where it slowly got my dingy and dark even though it was only around 3 in the afternoon.

They slowly trailed behind, making sure no one was following them. Hana saw Giran and his accompaniment walk into darkly coloured, run down building. They trailed around a bit making sure no one was following and followed behind them. Outside the sign said it was a bar. The sign of the bar outside, unreadable from time and weather.

Giran turned to Hana, "So this is the place." He gestured to a rundown building in the entertainment part of town.

"A bar?" questioned Hana.

Giran shrugged, "Kid, I don't make the locations."

"Who are you guys?" asked the stranger.

Hana tilted their head studying the stranger. Up close he looked different. Parts of his skin, mainly his face, under his eyes which looked like terrible eye bags and half his face and neck was covered in purple scarring. Even parts of his arms and his legs as well. All over his body was piercings or what appeared to be stapled keeping the skin together.

"That's my line," Hana snorted.

"Um, I'm Toga Himiko!" she grinned.

"… Tachibana Hana," Hana nodded.

"And I'm Giran the broker," Giran said dryly. "Enough with the pleasantries let get down to business." They continue to walk deeper into the building, Giran leading the way. "Huh. Everything should run smoothly," he said smirking. "Should," he added. He walked to the door that read 'darebak' in peeling letters and entered.

"Mr. Shigaraki," he said as he opened the door. Sitting at the bar was a young man with long, busy shoulder length gray hair. And obscuring his face was a pale graying hand. At the bar wiping some glasses was a person wearing a gray suit covered in black swirls of mist. "You've been the talk of the town for days on end. Everybody's buzzing over how something huge is about to begin.

Dabi, Toga and Hana walked in one by one, as Giran stood by the door keeping it open.

"So, who're they?" said Shigaraki gesturing to the three strangers that entered the bar

"In the flesh… you look creepy as hell," announced Dabi.

"Whooooooaa you're a buddy of the great Stainy, right hand dude!?" said Toga beside Hana excitedly. "Tell me you are! Let me join, too! Let me join the Villain Alliance!"

Hana just stared and muttered, "what the fuck, a hand?"

"….Blackmist, fling these fuckers off somewhere. It seems like the three types I hate the most came as a complete set," snorted Shigaraki. "A snot-nosed little shit. Some ass hole who doesn't understand respect. And someone who mutters to themselves all the time."

"Hey!" said Hana.

"Say what?" asked Toga in shock.

"Now now… our guests went through all the trouble of coming here," reassured Kurogiri. "If nothing else let us at least hear what they have to say, Shigaraki Tomura. Besides this broker's name carries weight. And the folk that he introduces should prove strategically advantageous."

"Yo, I don't care what you end up doing, Mr. Blackmist, just cough up the service charge, would ya?" said Giran by the door, smoking his cigarette as usual. "And you might as well listen to their introductions. First up, this cute little highschool girl, Tachibana found her. The media is keeping her name and face under thorough wraps as she's on the run as the suspect for serial blood-draining murders."

"My names's Toga! Toga Himiko!" announced Toga. "Life is hard! And I'd like for a world that's easier to live in! I wanna become the great Stainy! I wanna kill Stainy! So c'mon let me join Tomura!"

"I have no clue what you just said. You a loon or what?" said Shigaraki unamused and annoyed.

"She just gets excited easily," said Hana dryly.

Giran nodded. "Don't worry, she can hold a conversation, more or less," said Giran. "And she'll surely come in handy. Next up, this man here has committed no crimes that have stood out but he's taken to the Hero Killer's ideals quite a bit."

"I don't know about this… Does this group really follow a cause? You're not actually going to let this insane chick join, are you?" said Dabi doubtfully.

"Whoa buddy. Even the batshit crazy little girl over there managed to spit out her name. You're a proper adult, aren't you?" accused Shigaraki.

"Right now I go by 'Dabi.'"

"I don't want what you go by, I want you real name," said Shigaraki irritated.

"I'll tell you when I need to. In any case, I'll be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's will."

"There's no need to run your mouth about shit I never asked you. Will anybody shut up about Stain already? Stain this, Stain that…" said Shigaraki getting up from his stool.

"Huh…" began Hana, backing up a bit.

"No, Shigaraki…." Started Kurogiri.

"I'm not feeling this… no, not at all! You're no good," he leaped towards them hands out with a killing intent. Dabi, Toga and Shigaraki were well in a good meter of one another, but in a blink of an eye several black portals opened up. Hana looked over at the bar as it seemed to be Kurogiri's doing, his quirk activating. He had created several what appeared to be portals. Dabi had his hand outstretched ready to attack, Toga had a knife out ready to strike, and Shigaraki's hand ready to inflict harm. But it seemed in the nick of time Kurogiri intervened. Hana just backed up and sighing in disappointment.

"Please calm yourself, Shigaraki Tomura. IF you truly desire to carry out what you wish, then this expansion of our organization is indispensable. And, odd though it may seem, our opportunity to expand is now. After all, at the moment, all eyes are on us. Do not reject out of hand, receive them, Shigaraki Tomura," said Kurogiri.

"… shut up," said Shigaraki as they all pulled their hands out of the portals and they disappeared.

"Where're you-"started Giran.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shigaraki leaving from the entrance they came from. Hana watched as his form disappeared more and more till they didn't see him.

"Well, anyway, I don't wanna say this about a client, but…. He's young. Too young," stated Giran.

"Giran, what mess have you gotten me into," sighed Hana, nudging him with their elbow, as he smacked their shoulder to get away. "I didn't feel like being caught in a cross battle."

"I thought I was gonna get killed!" said Toga.

"Creepy motherfucker…" muttered Dabi.

"Might we ask you to wait for a reply in the days to come? You see, he actually does understand himself, what it is he ought to do. In fact, it is precisely because he understands that he left without a word. After All Might and the Hero Killer, he was humbled twice now. I'm certain we'll come to an understanding. Both you find fold and he himself…" explained Kurogiri.

"So, what's going to happened now the," asked Hana.

"Don't worry Tachibana-san," said Kurogiri. "Shigaraki Tomura knows what must be done. He will agree to the terms. He just needs time to digest the information as I have said."

"Hmm… ok," muttered Hana. "Also, where the hell are these 2 going to stay time being?" they said gesturing to Dabi and Himiko.

"They're going to be staying at your apartment," said Giran while checking his phone.

"Excuse me?" said Hana, slowly turning around.

"Ginzo owes me a favour. He's also out of town at the moment, so he said yes to housing whoever needs a place to stay."

Hana's features turned dark. "You're kidding me, right? I have shit to do, I can't babysit right now."

"Hey!" said Toga pouting. "Hana-kun, you're not that much older than me."

Dabi just shrugged wordlessly, "I actually don't need a place to stay. I dunno if I even wanna join whatever this is now."

"You're staying with the League, no ifs ands or buts," pointed out Giran. "Also Mr. Blackmist, I need my money."

"Same," said Hana, pointedly glaring at Giran for putting them in such a predicament. Giran ignored them.

"So, Mr. Blackmist send me the money through the usual way. One you guys figure out what Mr. Shigaraki Tomura plans to do, give Tachibana here a call," he said putting his hand on Hana's shoulder. "They'll organize the people."

"Eh?" stated Hana mistrustfully.

"Take it as part of your job. Also, recruits with no safe housing will be staying at your apartment. Ginzo is off doing business so no one is at the apartment to let them in," said Giran lazily, voice indicating no room for argument.

Hana huffed. "What, what about your place?"

Giran looked at them pointedly. "My place ain't big enough."

"And my place is?" questioned Hana outrage.

"Yeah, it's much closer. And he also already agreed," he pointed out.

"He what?!" exclaimed Hana. "I'm gonna fucking rip him a new one, "muttered Hana darkly. "I didn't agree to this bull."

"You don't have to…" said Toga leaning in trying to comfort Hana.

Hana's just sighed in defeat, placing their face into their hands, as they muttered to themselves. They dug through their backpack and turned to Toga. They handed her a bright red lanyard with a single key on it.

"Toga, I trust you… I guess. Here's my house key, and here's the address to the apartment. It's in Yokohama so it's not that far, you can walk or take the bus, I don't really care," Toga smiled brightly, but her smile began to fade as Hana turned towards them, expression dark and unreadable. "Mess anything up, dirty my apartment…. They will never find the bodies. Hear me?"

Toga mouth gaped open and closed nodding. The dark aura around Hana disappeared and Hana smiled brightly. "Good now that we've come to an agreement, go make yourself at home or whatever. The fridge is fully stocking and watch tv."

"Eh… Hana-kun, what are you going to do?"

"I need a drink, so I'll stay here for a while" replied Hana. "I also have to work on my report now too." They said waving their hands, shooing Toga out. "Is that fine Mr. Darkmist?"

Kurogiri just shrugged. They barely managed Shigaraki on his good day. But Tachibana seemed reasonable enough.

"Ok, bye Hana-kun," said Toga. "Um… I'll keep the apartment clean when you get back." Hana turned towards her eyes glinting, "I-I mean definitely keep it clean!"

"Good," smiled Hana. "Cause it better," they said softly walking towards Toga as she backed up. "Because I don't spend all my time going to school and cleaning up after my Uncle's mess to come back to a dirty house…"

Toga nodded enthusiastically. Giran and Dabi left, nodding good bye, leaving Hana alone in the bar with Kurogiri. Hana turned to the bar and sat down, opening up their bag and grabbing their labtop.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Kurogiri.

"Yeah," said Hana. "Toga makes a mess when I'm not looking. I spent the night with her I should know," they said shuddering.

"Oh, clean freak? Misophobia?"

"Nah, I just hate dirt," said Hana pausing. "Also, what's the wifi password, and do you have scotch?"

"Huh… it's…. villainbar101," as Hana snorted and typed it in. "But also, Tachibana-san, how old are you?"

"… 20," muttered Hana avoiding eye contact.

"Then no, legal drinking age in Japan is 21," stated Kurogiri as if he were stating it from a handbook.

Hana started at Kurogiri, "… I'm not 20. I'm actually 21, I lied."

"I don't condone underage drink Tachibana-san."

"… You're a villain and you don't condone underage drinking?"

"Yes…"

"Kurogiri, sorry to be rude, but like what the fuck."

"… Hmmm what about you answer some of my questions first, if I find them acceptable I'll allow you to drink. Fair enough?" he bargained.

"Sure, I guess. Do I have to answer all of them?"

"That depends on how badly you wish to drink," said Kurogiri with a hint of a smile in his voice. His glowing yellow eyes turning into curved slits.

"Tch, fine," said Hana. "And in return you answer some of my questions too, just to be fair."

"Fair enough," shrugged Kurogiri. "If you are to be joining the League of Villains I see no fault in that. As well Giran never formally introduced you, so who are you to the League?"

"Hmm.." they hummed while typing absently on their computer, casually looking over to the computer screen with a webcam beside Kurogiri. The screen read [AUDIO ONLY]. So, the person on the other side could see and hear everything. But their side could only hear the other side of the screen if the person allowed it to.

"Well," they began. "My real name is Hirano Hana. But I took Tachibana Hana after some incidents. "

"Hirano?" hummed Kurogiri, looking down as he began to wipe a glass. "Related to Diamond: Hero Killer, Hirano Hiro?"

"Yep…"

"What a turn in events, "stated Kurogiri. "Your father was known in the underground."

"Oh, was he?" said Hana feigning disinterest.

"Yes, so why exactly are you here."

Hana stopped typing and erased and exited the word document. "I want to get rid of heroes, all the heroes. The ones that don't deserve the title of hero."

"Interesting," said a voice.

Hana turned to Kurogiri with a confused look on their face.

Kurogiri shrugged and turned and pointed to the computer screen, as the webcam went green.

"… I knew someone was listening," said Hana. "I was wondering why you weren't saying anything."

"I know exactly who you are Hirano Hana. Your mother and father were killed by heroes weren't they," said the voice with a hint of sadness. "Now you're working with Shigaraki Tomura, Kurogiri, and the League of Villains.

Hana kept straightened up on the stool, "Kurogiri, can I have that drink now?" Kurogiri nodded grabbing a glass. "And who exactly are you? Are you the one behind the League of Villains, but Shigaraki is in in charge," they stated as Kurogiri placed a glass of scotch beside them.

They took a small sip, relishing the small burn. The voice sounded like a man's. It was deep and raspy from lack of use, it made Hana's skin stand on end.

"I am I suppose, the leader behind the League of Villains. But Shigaraki Tomura will be the one who will lead it."

"So, who are you exactly?" Hana asked. "You know everything about me for some reason. And that's easy enough to find online if you really wanted."

"I worked with your Father for a time…" he trailed off. "But that's of no importance now. The past is the past. I do have a name, it's been lost to time. I go by Sensei now, I'm also known as 'All for One'.

"All for One," echoed Hana grinning, eyes wide. "I've heard rumours on the internet. Something of a myth in the underground. But to find the rumours to be true… astounding."

He laughed, the voice static from the screen speakers. "I'm surprised my reputation precedes me."

"Of course, it does, you terrorized society for decades, a living legend," breathed Hana in awe.

He laughed again. "You remind me of your Father a lot," commented Sensei. "Sad, he had to go so quick… Did they ever tell you how he was caught?"

"Hmm," said Hana stiffly. "No, they didn't."

"Ahhh interesting," Sensei muttered, "very interesting. Most likely because it was a close friend of your Fathers."

Hana sat still, holding on to the bar stool. "Who are you talking about Sensei?"

"His close friend, Uraraka."

At the name, Hana's blood went cold. "Ahh I see now," Hana muttered darkly. They quickly drained their scotch. "Kurogiri another, if you don't mind."

Kurogiri nodded and poured them another. Hana quickly drained the second cup, gasping at the burn went down rather quickly. Hana pointed for another, and Kurogiri shook his head and said 'later'.

Sensei almost feeling sorry for the young child sitting on the bar continued to explain, "from what I found out, there were certain incidences that led Uraraka to come to terms that his close friend was the Diamond: Hero Killer and he gave in his suspicions to the police. He didn't find out much later what that information let too."

"Ahh," twitched Hana, trying to control their voice, the alcohol taking the edge off. Hana swallowed deeply, trying to not any emotion out. They would later let the uncontrollable rage out but now it would fester. Now everything changed. It led to the resolve to destroy everything. Everything that destroyed their family. Hana gave a deep breath of a sigh. "Thanks for telling me that Sensei, everything makes more sense now. So… Sensei, what is your plan then?" asked Hana. "Shigaraki Tomura is the acting leader of the League of Villains but you could have done it," said Hana. "Why-"

The door slammed opened and Kurogiri and Hana turned to the door. "What the fuck is he still doing here?" asked Shirgaraki, pointing at Hana, still in his mood.

"Shigaraki," continued Kurogiri. "Don't be rude to our guest." Shigaraki twitched and scratched angrily at his neck. Hana glanced his way and turned back to their labtop and began typing away. He sauntered towards Hana and sat on the stool beside them. "So, are you going to talk about Stain and Stain or what?" he accused.

"… No?" said Hana lamely. "Why would I," they said generally confused. "And uh I go by they, them their…"

"What?"

"My pronouns…"

"Sure whatever, I guess." He shrugged, absently scratching at his neck.

"Kurogiri, another," said Hana gesturing to their empty glass. Kurogiri sighed and poured them another.

"This is the last glass, Tachibana-san."

Hana nodded, swirling their glass and setting it down. The eye cubes slowly clinking together.

He remained silent, staring at the condensation dripping down the scotch glass. "You were talking to Sensei when I came in, sensei must find you important enough" he concluded. "Also, who are you?"

Hana blinked slowly and turned to Kurogiri for assistance, but he ignored the pair as he polished his glass ware. "Tachibana Hana… I work for Giran I guess, as a recruiter."

"Tachibana Hana? Is that your real name or what? Where the heck did, your parents get Hana from?" snorted Shigaraki.

"How rude Shigaraki Tomura," said Sensei from the screen. "Tachibana here is our guest."

Hana snorted into their glass and Shigaraki glared at them, hand twitching.

"Rude, Shigaraki Tomura," Hana mocked smirking.

"Don't make me kill you," said Shigaraki darkly.

"Like you could," snorted Hana. "Plus, Sensei is like right there… sort of. Also, Tachibana Hana is my real name."

"Hana is such a girly name," Shigaraki snorted.

Hana stared angrily. "It's not a girly name, it's just a name. And my mom chose it for me too."

"Eh?"

Hana looked glum, the alcohol working too well. "Tachibana is my mother's name. It used to be Hirano."

"Hirano…?" muttered Shigaraki. "Ahh."

"Hmmm. So you know my life story now," they snorted sipping some scotch and twirling the glass. "So why so angry about Stain?" Hana questioned putting their glass down and watching Shigaraki. "Like I can understand why'd you hate him," they said smirking as Shigaraki looked more irritated. "Please don't try to kill the recruiter," they finished dryly. "Moots the point in trying to recruit people."

"Why are you even here," he growled in annoyance. "Most people are here cause of the Hero Killer and its getting damn fucking annoying.

"Honestly, Shigaraki I can't tell you that. But he had a creed that people could look at, I guess…"

Shigaraki stared at Hana behind the hand covering his face. He wrapped an arm around Hana pulled them close. "Interesting," he muttered. "Maybe I won't kill you," he said smiling. "Your interesting to keep around."

"Thanks," said Hana unamused.

Hana just turned back to their labtop and typed away at the computer, typing in a website forum they frequented every so often. They searched for a tag and opened the forum they had created.

It was on a popular site for shit posting, but they had made an off-site forum that people could enter and once they left it would erase all location, cookies and history said person was ever on the site. The forum was about Stain's ideals and the League of Villains and Hero society needing to be irradiated. Most of the comments in the discussion forum was just people trolling and staying ridiculous stuff. But as they scrolled through the comments and discussion. There was only 2 people that seem of interests.

They went by their usernames and it was 'S_T_A_I_N' and 'Villain_M'.

'S_T_A_I_N' was talking about Stain's ideal and how they would like to lead the world into a better world, by eradicating the people known as heroes. Who weren't really heroes.

Hana hummed, reading through their spiel. They sounded like a genuine Stain fanatic. They even talked about changing the world for better and we're thinking of joining the League of Villains. Hana smirked and sent them a private instant message. The message detailed how they were a recruiter for the League of Villains and if they were interested to send a message back.

And reading the comments from 'Villain_M', it sounded exactly like a petty brat with jealousy issues. Maybe they didn't like their quirk mused Hana. But it sounded like they had a grudge against up and coming heroes, UA students specifically.

Shigaraki just stared at the screen. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Hana twitch in alarm, forgetting he was there. "Uh… I'm recruiting."

"Online?" he said, and Hana could imagine him squinting at the screen.

"Yeah, cause why not. Better way to weed out the useless ones."

Shigaraki remained silent, watching as Hana typed away at their labtop messaging 'Villain_M' the same message they sent to 'S_T_A_I_N'. Now all they had to do was wait.

Hana leaned back and turned to Shigaraki. "So, Leader of the League of Villains, what the grand plan."

"What are you talking about," Shigaraki answered.

"Well, if you want people to join the League of Villains you need a point, yah know."

"Leave me alone won't you," he huffed angrily. "Why are you even here, get out!"

Hana snorted, as their cell phone chimed a text notification. They read it carefully, looking over at Shigaraki. "I'll head out soon. Hopefully Toga hasn't trashed my apartment…" they muttered. They slowly packed their labtop away and got off the stool. As they got up something caught their eye, it was a semi destroyed picture of a boy with green hair wearing a UA gym uniform. The leaned over and picked it up and placed it on the table. Shigaraki stared angrily at the picture saying nothing. "Midoriya Izuku?" They asked. "What's so special about him."

"He is someone that maybe a blockade to Shigaraki Tomura's improvement," said Sensei.

"Is he now?" Hana asked, scratching at their arm absent mindedly. "I saw him at the UA sports festival. His quirk was flashy and very self-destructive. But he could think on his feet… The UA kids this year are really something, eh?"

Shigaraki huffed angrily, "fucking brats."

"Yeah, I heard they…" Hana tried to find words that weren't so demeaning.

"Yes, and Shigaraki Tomura has learned from his mistakes, hasn't he?" questioned Sensei ominously from the screen.

Shigaraki remained silent, fuming.

Hana smiled suddenly having an idea. "If you're up to it," smiled Hana, moving to get Shigaraki's attention. "Meet me tomorrow at Kiyashi ward shopping mall at let's say 2, if you feel up to it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he said angrily, getting into a bad mood.

"Do it, don't do it. I don't really care," replied Hana putting on their backpack. "It'll be interesting, I think. Seeing what the outside world is like."

"Huh?!"

"They say when it's hard to think, best to take a break Mr. Shigaraki. Going to the mall will do you some good. Do some shopping, get some new clothes, that kinda shit," they smiled.

"What the fuck, you creep. You're talking in riddles."

"No, Tomura," said Sensei. "Tachibana is making a good point. It's best to explore your options. Go outside for a bit and see what you can find."

He huffed angrily scratching at his neck, leaving red lines. "Fine."

"Good then," smiled Hana. Clapping their hand on Shigaraki's shoulder. Shigaraki glared and swiped at them with all 5 fingers and Hana hopped away, smirking. "See yah tomorrow!" they said waving, as they closed the door behind them. Tomorrow was going to be fun, they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hana walked to the train station, taking a train back to the apartment, deep in thought. Everything they had learned today was a lot to take in. But the reason that Hiro was caught in the first place was because of Mr. Uraraka. Hana's inside went cold with rage, everything was his fault. Everything was the heroes fault. If mom never died, if dad never got killed. If heroes didn't exist.

Hana smiled darkly. Seemed like joining the League of Villains was the right choice. Everyone else be damned. They were going to enjoy watching the world burn.

...

The next day Hana said goodbye to Toga after eating lunch with her. Toga true to her word had kept the apartment clean, and Ginzo was still out on business.

They dressed in plain clothes, with a bright red zipped hoodie, in case It got chilly.

Hana walked to the train station. They checked their phone and were texting Uraraka Ochako.

Ochako: Morning Hana. I'll meet you at the mall. I'm going with some classmates too. Lida and Midoriya, I think you've met them before.

Hana: Ahhh cool. Yep meet you there.

Hana: So, any plans for the summer?

Ochako: Huh. We're actually meeting at the mall to buy supplies for a school trip!

Hana: Oh cool. What trip is it?

Ochako: Oh, it's like a school training camp thing.

Hana: Oh neat! I'll meet you at the mall, almost there :).

Ochako: Ok. See you!

Hana walked into the mall, a tad behind schedule. Shigaraki under the contact name "Handy man" had angrily texted them several times saying they were there.

Hana ignored all the texts and phone calls and left their phone on vibrate in their pocket. Walking inside the mall, the amount of people was staggering. They walked past a store that read 'Underground' and it had a small display of 'Stain' costumes. Hana glanced at the display without a second thought. They turned around, trying to find Ochako, before noticing a girl with brown hair.

"Heya Ochako!" greeted Hana walking towards her. "How are you doing?"

"Wahhh Hana!" so nice to see you again said Uraraka. "How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Busy with school and extracurricular," they said. "How are you doing?"

Ochako sighed, "so busy. The exam was tough, I passed though! And then the practical exam was hard. We had to fight our teachers! It was like an escape of fight scenario, so our teachers were the villains and we were the heroes."

"Ohh? Who did you fight?" asked Hana.

"Hero: 13! They're so cool."

Hana laughed. "You always did like 13. Who did your friends go against? Midoriya? And Lida?"

"Oh, Midoriya partnered with Bakugo and they went against All Might! And Lida and Ojiro went against Power Loader. They all won, though," she reassured.

"Oh Bakugo?" Hana asked. "The guy that won number 1 at the UA sports festival and the one your fought against?"

"Hahaha…." Laughed Ocahko. "Yeah, he's really strong."

"Yeah," said Hana. "You were close too. So, what are you and your classmates looking to buy here?"

"Oh! We're looking for some stuff we need for a summer camping trip we're all going on."

"Oh, really now. Do you know where it is," beamed Hana brightly.

"Err," thought Ochako, mulling it over. "Not too sure, they were really secretive about it."

"Ahh, were they," laughed Hana. That's UA for you!"

"Oh," said Ochako looking very flustered. "Before finding you I sort of ditched my friend Deku."

"Deku?"

"Oh, MIdoroiya Izuku. Deku is his nickname."

Hana stood up, eyes glinting. "Oh? Do you have a crush on him? Why don't we find him then?"

"What!" said Ochako. "I don't have a crush on him!" she said face red, trailing behind Hana as they walked.

"Sure," smirked Hana. "Let's go find him then."

"Urgh! Hana!" they called as Hana walked away teasingly.

"There, there, I'm only joking," they said patting Ochako on the head kindly. But like, let's find him," they said looking around the mall for a hint of green hair.

They walked around the mall, looking in stores and around. "I don't know where he could have gone…" trailed Ochako.

"Don't worry," placated Hana. "We'll find them."

"Oh, I see them now," she said as they neared the fountain. He was sitting beside a hooded figure. The figure had a hand wrapped around Midoriya's neck and they looked to be in a deep discussion.

'Shigaraki!' thought Hana smirking.

"Deku?" asked Uraraka, approaching the green haired boy and Shigaraki. Hana followed behind from a distance. "He's not… a friend of yours… is he…?" she asked. "Let go of him?"

Hana peered behind Ochako, noticing Shigaraki without his hand hovering over his face. His face was hard to tell from this distance, but it looked to be covered in scars and scratches. His lips dry and scarred. He noticed Hana and quickly let go, hands open to appear in a less threatening manner.

"Oh, so he had company?" asked Shigaraki, smiling. "My bad, my bad! Right then, see ya!" he said turning around.

"Deku!" yelled Uraraka running to her friend. Hana followed behind.

The boy, 'Deku,' was leaning forward coughing. He managed to spit out, "Wait… Shigaraki..! What is All for One's ultimate goal?"

"All for one?" questioned Hana, surprised this kid knew such a name.

"Huh? Did you say… 'Shigaraki'…" said Uraraka worried turning to watch Shigaraki's retreating back.

"….. Dunno whatever," He concluded. "But you should focus on taking care of yourself. Because when next we meet, it'll be because I decided to kill you."

Quickly Ochako took out her phone and phoned the police. "Hello, is this the police? There's a villain! Right now we're at, uh, uh," Uraraka faltered.

"Here let me," offered Hana. "Take care of your friend." Uraraka gave them a relieved smile and handed Hana her cell phone. "Hi! We're at the Kiyashi ward. The Kiyashi ward shopping mall: wookiees. We're close to the middle of the mall beside the fountain. Come quick please, there was a villain," they finished in a scared sounding voice.

Turning their back to Uraraka and Deku and giving out some more details to their location, Hana planted a small tracker device inside the side of the phone making it impossible to get out. Hana hung up and turned towards Uraraka and Deuku. They were both too distracted and didn't notice anything wrong.

"They're coming now," Hana said walking towards the pair and handing Uraraka her phone back. "You don't have to worry, they'll be here soon."

Uraraka looked grateful. "Thanks Hana-kun you were a great help."

"Ahhh," said Hana waving their hands in dismissal. "What are friends for. Midoriya are you ok?" they asked as Midoriya looked shaken up and was trying to catch his breath.

"What was Shigaraki doing here?" he muttered.

"You know him?" asked Hana.

"Yeah, he was one of the guys that attacked the USJ…"

"Oh, I see," said Hana. "What infor-"

They began to say but were cut off.

"Midoriya!" yelled a teen with blue hair and glasses.

"Midoriya?! Are you alright?!" asked a boy with blond hair and a black lightning bolt in his hair.

Midoriya looked at Hana with a confused look on his face, wondering what they were trying to ask. Hana just shrugged and patted him on the arm sympathetically. Hana turned to Ochako, giving her a quick smile. "It was nice to see you again, I have to go."

Ochako looked worriedly at her friend Deku and then back to Hana. "Ok, be careful getting home though."

"Yeah, I will, see you later," they waved goodbye before any more of her classmates came. They followed a crowd, got checked and were escorted out of the mall.

After Shigaraki had made his leave, the mall was in chaos. Hana not wanting to get stuck and have their face being seen more than necessarily by the cops, faded into the crowd. During the shutdown, Toga, had texted them several times wondering where they were. They just texted them back they were stuck in the mall cause of the 'Hand Guy' and that they would explain what had happened. Toga just replied with laughing emoji's.

They walked past the security after being cleared. Their plan of Shigaraki meeting Midoriya hadn't gone exactly as they had planned. They really weren't sure what to expect, the animosity between Shigaraki and Midoriya was palpable just being a few feet within the two. But after Urakraka and Hana had arrived to greet them, and in Uraraka's case to defuse the situation. Shigaraki had looked pleased, as if the Stain incident never occurred. But all would be rectified if their plan to get Shigaraki to talk to Midoriya and figure out what Shigaraki's next move was. He was a lost soul with only Sensei to guide him with his very loose counsel. From Hana's point of view it just seemed like Sensei let Shigaraki do whatever he wanted to a certain degree. Even making tons of mistakes and Sensei never appeared to be upset with the loss resources, as if teaching a student how to build a house for the first time with all the tools at hand regardless of the cost.

Sensei had hinted something in the short conversation they had had about MIdoriya being an obstacle in Shigaraki's way, and Hana noticing such a statement was willing to use an innocent bystander's safety to achieve their own goal. Maybe not so innocent was the word to describe Midoriya Izuku. Through Giran's wealth of underground information he had caught word that Hero Killer: Stain wasn't done in by Endevour, as the newspapers had reported, but by 3 high school students, heroes in training. A tad surprising considering the skill level of the Hero Killer. But working into Shigaraki's awful mood about Stain and his disgust about a certain green haired teenager. Putting the two together wasn't hard to do.

Stain's ideals of a 'perfect' world brought villains together, brought them to the League of Villains. But Hana was a single person that couldn't at all bring down hero society by themselves. And they we're crazy enough to try. Looking at the example of their Father brought home that fact. … But a group of villains with a powerful leader, something could become of it.

Hana thought through the day while playing with their phone absent mindedly. They're Uncle hadn't called or texted them anything so they were most likely on their business trip still. They decided to go back to the apartment. The day's job done. They didn't know what Shigaraki and Midoriya had discussed, but it seemed Shigaraki was in a better mood. While waiting at the train station for the train, Giran had texted them saying that Kurogiri had said that Shigaraki had given the 'ok' for the recruits for the League of Villains. They said they had also deposited the money into their account under a disguise of a small-time work at a moving company. Hana replied with a 'thanks,' and said that they had a couple other people they were interested in meeting and recruiting. Giran said 'ok' and that they were beginning to set a date where everyone would meet for the first time.

It would be interesting to see Shigaraki again. He might not be too pleased to have been set into a 'trap' one could see it as. But Hana saw it more as a learning experience. Shigaraki would never become the leader Sensei wanted him to be if he kept inside his room doing God's knows what all day. Hana would know.

They got off their train stop and walked the 10mins back to the apartment. They took their keys out and jiggled them around in their hand. Reaching the door, it opened wide. Ginzo opened the door as Hana was putting in their key.

"Hi dear nephew, niece of mine," he sang dramatically. He was wearing his dark navy blue suit, so he had just gotten home.

"Uncle," acknowledge Hana, blinking at the surprise. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. Very fruitful…"

Hana stared at the steps. There was an extra pair of shoes by the door. "Whose shoes are those?" they pointed.

"Oh," laughed Ginzo innocently. "An acquaintance of mine."

"Erhh.."

Ginzo laughed, "Don't worry. I think you'll like him."

He led Hana to the kitchen table. At the table was Toga and a strange man wearing a black vest over a red dress shirt, over his head sat a burgundy top hat with a yellow feather sticking out of it. The strange man had a cup of tea in front of him and Toga was sipping some tea from her own cup.

"Who are you?" asked Hana.

"Ahh, this must be the young Tachibana Hana, I've heard so much about," he said politely. "My name is Sako Atsuhiro, I also go by the name Mr. Compress."

Hana blinked and nodded, good manners enforced in them. "Nice to meet you too," they said sitting down at the table. "Mind if I ask. Why are you here?"

"I'm actually here to join the League of Villains," he said behind the mask.

"Oh, ok." Said Hana. They turned to look at their Uncle as he sat at the table as well. "Uncle, how are we going to house all these people for the League of Villains.."

Ginzo laughed, "Ahh, we actually bought the apartment next door for such the occasion.

"Huh?" asked Hana. "How does that even work. And, we're housing villains."

"This whole property is under my name," Ginzo continued going to sit in the extra chair. "I'm a business man that works for the bank, with no priors. I'm very under the radar," smirked Ginzo. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Hana just stared at their Uncle. It explained a lot. How he could do so many underground dealings without being noticed by the police or the heroes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you… Mr. Compress. I'll be in my room," Hana said, getting up from their chair and nodding goodbye.

Hana went to their room and closed the door. Once settled on their bed they heard a knock from the door. "Come in," said Hana, as Toga opened the door peering inside.

"Sooo, what happened today," she laughed.

Hana gave her a look, and "you wouldn't believe it."

"Was it to do with Handsy?"

"Hmm, yeah. So, I told him to meet me at the mall. And he ran into the guy that he's been having problems with is all. I think everything got sorted out," as their phone chimed with a call. "Speak of the devil," they said as they checked their phone screen ID, 'Black Mist Bar' shown on the screen, "Hello?" they answered.

"Tachibana-san?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is them. Mr. Black Mist."

"Yes, this is him. I don't know what happened today, but Shigaraki came back in a good mood. And he said he's letting your recruits join the Villain Alliance. I've also informed Giran and made payment."

Hana laughed, "That's excellent to hear. When can we meet up then."

There was a pause on the phone, "Why not two days from now, at the bar around 2pm."

"Sure, sounds good to me, please let Giran know, goodbye," and they hung up.

"Who was that, Handsy?" asked Toga.

"No, the other guy from the bar."

"Ohhh. His quirk was really weird, he could like teleport my hand when I tried to stab Handsy!"

"Yeah," hummed Hana. "It was something."

They took out their labtop and placed it on a giant book on their bed. Opened it and turned it back on. They typed back into the website they saved and read back to the two people they had messaged. They had given them both a day and a half to reply and they both replied with instant success.

Both 'S_T_A_I_N' and 'Villain_M' were interested in meeting with the League of Villains. Hana sent them their phone number from their phone. A phone that couldn't be traced or tapped. They didn't set up a meeting place, or time yet, deciding to do it when Kurogiri finalized the time to meet. They weren't too sure they'd want recruits barging in like last time and Shigaraki accidentally killing one of them because he was in a bad mood.

They both agreed.

...

The next two days flew in a blur. Giran and Hana called back and forth about recruits. GIran himself had recruited from people from his connections and had built a small group he found would be of use to the League. Giran gave Hana their contact information, ones that could be contacted and let Hana do their job. All they did for the past 2 days was gain information from each individual member. Some of it through discussion or doing a quick internet search.

They created a simple spread sheet of information. On it was the soon to be member's real name, their alias if they had one, their quirk in simple words, and if they had any prior infractions. The list was for more keeping track of who was planning to join the Villain Alliance. As before they let anyone join when they attacked USJ and it was a disaster. When they finished the list, they sent it to Giran and Kurogiri and left it at that.

Quickly the day came to meet everyone at the bar. Hana had their list with them waiting at the entrance to the building with a bored look on their face. 'This feels like camp, what the hell,' they thought. The sun was beginning to peek out of the clouds and as they opened a can of cold milk tea. The streets weren't completely empty, some people walking past paying no attention to the red headed looking teen.

Giran had texted them that'd he be late and to just start the meeting. Everyone was told to come varying times to distract suspicion. Right now, nobody had come yet. Suddenly a teenager with ashy blonde hair wearing a black gakuran approached them. They both stared at each other uncertainly. "The forum and the phone call?" the teen asked. "I'm 'Villain_M', your 'Hunter101'?"

Hana blinked sheepishly, "Yeah. You go by 'Mustard'?" The teen nodded. "Ok, go inside, and wait at the entrance. Don't go in yet, if you wanna possibly get killed, be my guest." The teen looked a bit shocked at that statement but didn't say anything else and walked in.

...

Slowly people trickled in, Toga Himiko, Dabi, Mr. Compress.

After they had entered the building, a muscular looking man with red shoulder length hair and full lips approached Hana. "Well aren't you a cute thing!" they said.

"Huh?" said Hana.

They laughed. "I'm Magne, you can call me 'Big Sis Magne'."

"Oh, Hikiishi-san," said Hana noting on their paper. "Continue in." She nodded and walked into the entrance. Behind her was a lizard looking guy with bright pink hair.

"'The forum guy?'" he asked. Hana just stared at the pink hair and nodded. "I'm 'S_T_A_I_N' from the forum, nice to meet you."

"Ahh, likewise," said Hana still staring at the pink hair, "huh go right in, wait with everyone else."

Hana just took a sigh of breath. This was tedious work. And it was almost 2pm. They were planning to go right in at 2pm, since Giran was running late anyways.

"Heyo," waved a tall man with short blonde hair and beady eyes, with a straight scar down the middle of his forehead. "I'm Bubaigawara Jin, you're the guy I spoke too on the phone, right? You looking at me?!" he exclaimed again.

"Huh, yes," said Hana warily.

"Man, you look like a kid," he said again.

"Twice," Hana said calmly. "Please go in."

"Ok kid, sounds grand," he said as he walked in.

Hana sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. Talking to Twice on the phone was an interesting affair. He had talked for a long time. Split between telling them how great a job they were doing recruiting people to insulting them for not doing a fast-enough job. As well as explaining their life story.

Hana checked his phone, nothing from Giran and it was 2pm. So, show time **.** They casually surveyed the area around the bar, noting no one looking in their direction they got up and opened the door. Walking in the building it was cool and dry, with some pulled down posters on the walls.

They walked to the entrance of the bar but noticed no one was around. All they could hear was silent conversation in the bar. The opened the door to the bar, everyone was inside already and watched as Hana walked in, "Yo," said Hana.

Shigaraki was sitting on a bar stool looking a bit miffed. Maybe Dabi had said something annoying. "Finally, huh?" he asked.

Hana stared at him in disbelief, "I'm not late," snorted Hana. "Just on time, Giran on the other hand is late."

"Giran is occupied at the moment," said Kurogiri. "He's keeping the other two recruits out of sight… he should be ready now…" he said.

"Huh?" said Hana, as Giran popped out in a spew of black liquid. Two other people followed him, one tall and thin figure covered in a black cloak, and the other a huge broad man. All three of them coughed.

"Geez, what the hell was that!" croaked Giran.

"That was Sensei's quirk. It… takes some time to get used to I've heard," said Kurogiri.

'Gross,' thought Hana.

" **Geez," said Shigaraki. "Now that everyone is here, let's get down to business…"**

After another round of introductions and people giving out a general idea of their quirk. Hana learned the two newcomers, the tall thing man 'Moonfish' and the tall broad shoulder one, 'Muscular' both on the run murderers, and one recently escaped killer.

"So, what is the idea of this group anyway," said Dabi. "Cause if I don't like it I'm leaving."

Shigaraki twitched in annoyance, Kurogiri giving him a warning look. "Our mission is to kill All Might. We're going to tear down hero society and show people that heroes are nothing."

Spinner looked at him carefully, "works for me," he concluded. "I'm here cause I'm going to bring Stain's world to life. And joining the League of Villains helps me do that."

"Yeah! said Toga. "I wanna make a world that's a bit easier to live in."

Dabi nodded as well.

"Heroes need to bring down a notch," smirked Mustard.

"Well, anybody that wishes to leave. Can do so now," said Kurogiri. "Everything spoken in this room is confidential, for obvious reasons."

"So, making a world of our making, eh?" asked Magne. "I like it."

"Sounds good, Shigaraki!" said Twice. "This is a terrible idea, or is it?" he said.

"What's with you man?" asked Dabi.

"Nothing! What you looking at punk!" Twice replied. Twice started muttering to himself, pulling out a ski mask and putting it on.

"Just don't respond to that, Dabi," said Hana wearily.

"So, what is the plan Shigaraki," said Mr. Compress trying to will the conversation forward.

"Well," Shigaraki thought. "We're going to show UA Highschool how weak heroes are."

"UA, where All Might works?" asked Mustard.

"Yeah, we're going to kidnap one of the students, Bakugo Katsuki and make him work for us."

"How are we going to do that, Tomura," asked Toga excitedly.

"… If you show the UA sports festival. His temper was like a villain. He's basically a villain hiding as a hero. Easily enough to manipulate…" added Kurogiri.

"Interesting," said Mr. Compress. "How are we going to kidnap him exactly."

"I actually have an idea," spoke up Hana. They took their labtop out of their bag and opened it up. On the screen was a map with a beeping red dot. "When I was at the mall the other day…" they paused to see Shigaraki staring at them. "I met up with an old friend, she actually goes to UA highschool and she's in the heroics course, 1-A class, the same class at Bakugo Katsuki. She mentioned they were going on a school training camp. So, I'd suggest this would be the best time to kidnap him. The only down side is they keep changing their location so… I'm assuming we won't find them. But they're moving to the camp soon."

"Ahhh," said Kurogiri. "Interesting. This will work nicely won't it Shigaraki."

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Twice.

"I put a tracker in her phone while..." they paused thinking it though. "I was calling the police about a villain sighting," they said chuckling. "Sorry Shigaraki."

Shigaraki assumedly narrowed his eyes at Hana, "brat."

Hana shrugged, laughing quietly. "Hey, it worked in the end," they said putting their laptop away.

"So, assuming we kidnap this Bakugo kid, how do we do it," said Dabi.

"We'll split into teams," said Kurogiri. "You will each form teams and distract pro-heroes and the students and when everyone is distracted, Mr. Compress here can kidnap him successfully.

"It'll be a huge blow to the heroes," said Shigaraki. "One of their own precious students taken from a school event, it'll be good. What teams will work best is up to you guys, I trust your judgment."

"Don't worry Shigaraki," said Mr. Compress. "I can work out a plan, and we'll have Bakugo Katsuki with us."

"Sounds fine to me," said Twice, his voice muffled by the ski mask.

"Before you guys go," said Kurogiri. "For some of you, if you require it, need support items and disguises."

"And that's where I come in!" boomed a voice, as a door opened wide open.

"Uncle?!" said Hana staring at Ginzo walked in, arms open wide smiling.

"Hirano Ginzo, 'Villain Support' items extraordinaire, at your service," giving an exaggerated bow. "I'm here to get measurements, for people that need support items for their quirks. Just let me know what you need and my associate can make it." He began walking around talking to each and everyone one of the new members of the Villain Alliance. Some denied needing any support items, stating they already had their own. He walked over to the closest person, Mustard and they began to have a discussion about support items.

Hana began walking over to Toga. "Sup," they said.

She laughed, "Hana, your Uncle is funny."

Hana snorted, "Yeah, I guess. Also, if you want we can start discussing about support items for your quirk. As my Uncle is busy with Mustard right now, looks like they have a lot to discuss."

"Sure!" said Toga.

"Hey, hey, let me join this conversation," said Twice sauntering over.

"Sure," said Hana. "We can get started with you."

"Hmmm," thought Twice. "I want a body suit. A REALLY COOL ONE. A BAD ASS ONE. that covers my whole body. Black and gray. RED AND COLOURFUL. But I also need like measuring tape, to measure people so I can copy them. Maybe on my wrists or something."

"Ok," said Hana writing it down, ignoring his loud outbursts. "Do you want it as a weapon too?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good."

"Ok, I can tell them that. What about you Toga?"

"Something cute!"

Hana blinked at her slowly. "We'll see. For you we'll want something that makes your quirk more powerful. Hmm.." they thought slowly. "What about a machine to suck blood more quickly. Then like cutting them open a bunch of times."

"Ok. I trust you!"

"Ok, I'll just give the notes to Ginzo then. And he'll get them ready for you guys in a couple days before the UA training camp," they said getting up. They suddenly felt a tap on their shoulder, turning around they saw Mr. Compress. "Yes?"

"Tachibana, for the attack, you will be joining me," he said.

"Oh ok. What about the others?" asked Hana looking around the room.

"They will be the distraction vanguard, as Bakugo is the main target. And the area will be full of pro-heroes and students alike. Splitting the pack will be the priority."

Hana's eyes lit up at his analysis of the situation. "It's all in your hands then, Mr. Compress."


End file.
